A New Beginning?
by KisaHatake
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Love'. Naruto is no longer with Sasuke, but now he has to deal with a whole new person. Who is this person, and what do they want. It won't make since unless you've read the first story. Rated M for a reason.
1. This isn't weird at all

Okay so this is the next part to my story 'Love' I really hope you all like it.

* * *

It was another few days before they began to look for someone for me to stay with. As it turns out I can't stay with Kakashi sensei. He was needed for some missions. I was worried about who they would put me with.

It didn't take long for them to find someone for me to stay with, just a couple day's after the search Kakashi came in and said, "They found someone. This person has been coming everyday to make sure you were alright. They should be here in a few minutes. Just try to stay calm and try to keep an open mind."

"Alright." I was still uncomfortable around people but I would have to force my self to try and stay calm. I turned and stared at the clock, there was nothing else to do for now. After a little while I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll go talk to them first then I'll let you see who it is." I nod and watched him walk over to the door. He only opened the door enough to fit his body through, I guess he was making sure that I couldn't see who it was. I couldn't hear who he was talking to, but I knew he was talking to someone. He came back in after a couple of minutes. "You ready to see who it is?" I nod, it's not like I can say no, if I want out I'll just have to agree to it. He goes over to the door and opens it. I couldn't believe who what standing there.

"You!" I couldn't believe my eyes. Was he really the one that would come here everyday just to make sure that I was okay? Or even that he was the one to volunteer to take care of me, not that I needed to be taken care of, but again it was the only for me to get out.

"I thought you said he was doing better." He sounded angry, well not angry, but annoyed

"Just calm down, Itachi." I was angry and confused, what was he doing here? Itachi Uchiha. "This is better; when he was first brought in he was not even able to stand, or for that matter stay awake for longer than a few minutes. Now with some help he can stand, and even walk a little ways." I had to interject in their conversation.

"Can someone please tell me why he's here or hell why he's even alive?" Kakashi and Itachi both look at me. It's like they forgot about me. "Well, I'm waiting."

"That's right, I never told you about Itachi coming back…"

"That's right you didn't. He's a wanted criminal, he killed his entire family. He's the reason Sasuke is the way he is." This time Itachi was the one that spoke.

"I will admit I've made some mistakes…"

"Some?" He sighed.

"Fine, a lot of mistakes. But not all of them are ones that I wanted to make. If you will just listen to me, and not interrupt me, I'll tell you the truth. If you don't believe me then you can ask the interrogation squad. I spent 24 hours being forced to relive all my mistakes. So tell me where you want me to begin." He was talking more than I've ever seen him talk, which in all fairness I haven't seen him all that much so I guess I shouldn't judge. I decide to answer him at least that was I can at least get an answer.

"The night you killed your family, no just before that. And I want to know everything."

"Just before that, huh. Well I was asked by the Third Hokage, his advisors, and Danzo, you do know who that is, don't you?" He paused; I guess he wanted me to answer.

"Of course I do." I say coldly. How could I not know who he is, he's the one that messed up Sai.

"Alright. Well they asked me to choose, my family or my village. I choose my village. After that I asked them why they wanted me to choose. They said that they wanted me to spy on my family, they had suspicions that my family was planning on doing something to the village. Well it didn't take me long to find out that they wanted to do, they wanted to take over the village. I don't know the reason for them wanting to take over, I think they didn't like the way the village was being ran at the time. I told the Hokage and the others what they were planning…" He stopped, I guess he was trying to see if I believed him or not. I took the time to look at Kakashi. He nodded. I believed him, more so than I believed Itachi. He must have taken that as a good sign because Itachi began his story again. "After talking amongst themselves they told me what they wanted me to do. They wanted me to kill my whole family. I told them I would but on the condition that I can keep my little brother alive instead of making him one of the casualties. I just couldn't bring my self to do that to him. So a couple weeks later I killed them all and made my brother hate me. It hurt me to have to leave him here to find his own way." I had to interject.

"So why didn't you just take him and start a new life else where?"

"Because I wanted him to hate me I wanted him to grow to hate me so much that he would want to kill me."

"Oh." That's all I could say. For some reason I believed him. Maybe it was the look in his eyes or perhaps the way his voice sounded as he talk about Sasuke, he sounded depressed.

"Continuing on, after I finished that part of my mission I became a spy for Konoha, I would tell Danzo what the Akatsuki what up to, and what they were planning."

"I know what happens after that, how you get to the point as to why you're here or even how you're alive."

"Alright, I suppose I'll start with how I'm alive. What they killed was a body double. Zetsu could create a perfect replication of anyone, right down to their chakra type. So what they actually killed was the clone that he created. And as for why I'm here. I heard about what Sasuke was doing. I tried to get here sooner, but I couldn't."

"Why."

"I was busy with Akatsuki stuff. I'll explain more about what I did later. At first I couldn't believe that Sasuke would be doing something like this. I know he was raised differently." Kakashi took over from there, we both knew that Itachi doesn't normally talk all that much. I think he was beginning to run out of things to say.

"From what I understand Itachi had snuck into the village to come and see for himself what had happened. I caught him just as he was about to go in your room. You were still out of it when all of this happened. At first I didn't know what to think, he was supposed to be dead, but once I got over the shock and realized that he was really standing in front of me I got myself ready for a fight. I thought he had come here to finish what Sasuke had started, or at least to capture you and take you to the Akatsuki. But instead of fighting he surrendered and asked me if it was true. I at first I had no idea what he was talking about, but once I figured out that he was talking about you and Sasuke, I confirmed it." He stopped to look at Itachi.

"Is that all?" I wanted to hear everything, I just had a feeling like there is more to this story.

"No, after that I took him to the Hokage. On the way there he kept asking if you were all right, if you were going to be all right and things like that. He said that he really wanted to talk to you and apologize for everything that had happened to you. I told him that he would have to talk to the Hokage about all that. After he told his story to the Hokage they took him to a holding cell. While he was in there we located the paper work on him and the mission that he was talking about. As it turns out Danzo kept a record on you and the exact mission that Itachi was talking about, it confirmed his story. But to be on the safe side they went to Ibiki and asked him to interrogate him. Well obviously everything checked out. He is on probation, but is allowed to live here." I guess that was the end of their story.

"So why did you come here everyday?"

"Because I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, so why are you going to take care of me?"

"Because…"

"Because you feel like this is your fault." I knew what he was going to say. He nodded. "Whatever. I don't need to be taken care of, alright?" I hated the idea that he felt sorry for me and just wanted to take care of me to make up for what his little brother had done.

"If that were true, Naruto, then you would have already been released, and they wouldn't be looking for someone to take care of you." Kakashi said. Itachi spoke next.

"I'm not taking care of you; I'm just going to be helping you while you stay with me." I liked his answer better; it made me sound less needy. I still didn't trust him, but his story made since, for some odd reason.

"Fine." I was just going to suck it up and bare with it. If the fox would just get over it I wouldn't have to stay with him.

Later that day Kakashi and Itachi was signing some paper work and packing up my stuff for me. I wasn't looking forward to where I was going. Apparently Itachi was staying on the out skirts of town far away from the village. For whatever reason that was where he decided to stay for the time being. Although I was a little happy at the fact that Anbu was checking up on him from time to time, at least until he showed that he could be trusted again. "You ready." The weasel man said.

"Whatever. Let's just go. I want to get out of here." Itachi helped me out of bed, after that I pushed him away. 'I don't know what's worse, having almost been killed by the man I love or have to be taken care of by his older brother. I think they are about equal.' I still didn't like people touching me. I had to lean against a wall to keep myself steady, but either than that I was fine. When we got down to the exit I saw all my old friends there. When Kiba noticed me he told the others, then they all started to run towards me. For some reason I got scared, I think it was the fact that they were all running at me, I don't know, but what I do know is that I made a mad dash for the stair case so I could go back to the room I was in. I just wanted to go back and get back in bed, I felt safe in that room, like no one was going to hurt me ever again. I knew I looked like an idiot, but at that time I didn't care. When I would look back at them all I would see is Sasuke running towards me, looking like he was going to kill me.

I felt someone grab my shoulder. I don't look; I just struggle to get free. "Naruto, calm down, No one is going to hurt you, they've stopped. Naruto." I take a chance and look back again. I see that they were all standing back, and the one holding me in place what Itachi. My friends looked hurt. "Stay here." I guess Itachi understood what I was feeling at that moment. I was upset that I would even act that way with them, it was like every little thing reminded me of him. Itachi walked back over to me. "They are going to slowly walk over here ok, just try to stay calm." I nod. I felt so weak; I had to have Itachi save me, and from my own friends none the less.

They slowly walk over to me. The first one to speak was Sakura. "Naruto, you idiot, why would you let him…"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said that a little too bitterly.

"I know just tell us why." Neji spoke this time. I sighed they were going to just keep prying until I gave them an answer.

"I don't know. I loved him, that's all I can say."

"But even so you had to know what he was doing was wrong." That pissed me off.

"What the hell, you all are acting like all I had to do was leave him and everything would have been alright! Well it wasn't that simple, alright! I was terrified of him, but I loved him at the same time!" I stop yelling. "If I would have left he would have come after me. It wouldn't have mattered."

"But…" Kiba was about to say something.

"Don't! I don't want to hear you say that you all would have helped me. None of you could have fought him off, so it wouldn't have mattered. I don't wand to talk about this anymore, unless you've lived through something like this then wouldn't understand what I was feeling." Itachi spoke up before any of them had a chance to say anything else.

"I think it's time we left, do you?" I knew he was talking to me, I just nod. Just as we were about to start walking away Sakura threw her self on me. I began to freak out. I don't know what I was thinking when she did it, all I know is that I wanted her off of me, and that I wanted to get away. It's not that I didn't trust her, even though apart of me didn't, I just didn't want someone hugging on me, it felt weird.

"Get off, please, get off of me." I began to scream and cry, I began to imagine Sasuke being the one to hold me and tell me what he was going to do to me later, all I could do was tell her to get off, I know that I sounded like an idiot and I know people were staring. I felt someone one rip her off of me. I fell to my knees, shaking.

"Just stay back. Naruto, you're all right, ok. Just calm down and breathe Naruto." There was no rush to his voice, just his normal voice. And for some reason that was calming, and it scared me.

"W-wh-why do y-you e-e-even care." I didn't mean to stutter. I really didn't want to stutter, it made me sound weak.

"In truth, I don't know, but I do. We'll talk more about this later, for now, focus on breathing." I didn't even know that I had stopped breathing; I took a deep breath, and as soon as I had done that I felt like my head had cleared and I was able to think again. I didn't feel like asking any more questions, all I wanted to do was get out of there.

"Why is he acting like this?" They were talking amongst them selves, it was a little annoying. Itachi must have heard them also.

"Because, he has been abused by someone he cares about. Think about how traumatizing this whole thing must be for him."

"Yeah but were not Sasuke."

"It doesn't matter. Every little thing reminds him of something that has happened to him."

'_Hey, kit. I still want to know why you just sat there and took it. It's not like you.' _It was the fox.

'Because, I loved him. And before you even start talking, I know I'm being stupid.'

'_Yeah you are. You know if you would just let me out we could get revenge on him. Think about it, he would feel your pain. You could make him beg for you to stop.'_

'No, there's no way in hell I'm letting you out for something so stupid. Now just leave me alone for right now.'

'_Fine, but we will continue this conversation later, when you're alone. For now, do as the Uchiha says and focus on breathing, I don't feel like dieing today.' _It was then that I realized that I was holding my breath, again.

"Naruto breath." I let my breath out. After that I was back to my current normal. I turn to face my friends.

"Just give me some time. I promise, I'll go back to normal. All I need is a little time. Alright?" I force a smile. They seemed okay with that answer.

"Alright. Then we'll see you later Naruto." I nod and watch them leave. As soon as they were gone my smile faded.

"Well that was nice of you." I knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah I know, can we go I'm starting to feel a little tired."

"I thought you would be. There was a lot of excitement in such a short amount of time." I nod. He wound up happening to help me all the way to his house. I hated it.

"I can get myself from here." He let me go once we got through the front door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just tell me where to go."

"You can hang out on the couch in the living room. It's right through there." He pointed to the door closest to where we were. I slowly make my way in there. When I walked in I was shocked. I was expecting something like what Sasuke had. A lot of dark blues and blacks, with white walls, but this was totally different. He had deep burgundy type color on the walls, with white furniture. When I turned I saw that he had a huge TV.

'_Doesn't spare any expense, does he?' _The fox said what I was thinking.

'No he doesn't. But I guess he wouldn't be a Uchiha if he didn't spend a lot of money on his house.'

'_Your right there.'_ He didn't say anything else after that.

"I thought that you said you were going to relax on the couch?" I didn't feel like correcting him, considering that he was the one that told me to relax on the couch.

"Oh sorry, I was just looking around." He had a questioning look on his normally stoic face. "It's not what I expected. I thought there was going to be a lot of black."

"I like black, but I don't like it that much."

"Oh." We stood in awkward silence for a little while. Itachi spoke first.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" I thought about. 'It's been a while since I've watched a movie. I don't even know what movies are coming out. But it would be nice.'

"Yeah."

"Go sit down. I'll go get the movies." He saw the look on my face. "You need to relax. Your still weak." I sighed in defeat, he was right, I may not be as smart as Shikamaru, but I was smart enough to realize when someone was right. I walked over to the couch; I just stood there looking at it. It was crisp white, I was a little afraid of sitting down, I might get it dirty. After a moment I decided that I should just sit down, if I get it dirty then I'll wash it when I get done with it. Itachi came back with a huge binder in his hands. "These are all the DVD's that I've collected over the years, and some that I took while I was with the Akatsuki. Choose which ever one you like." I nod. As I was flipping through I noticed that there were a lot of horror films. 'I want to watch a comedy or something, anything to get my mind off of my current situation.' I couldn't choose which one.

"I can't decide which one, just put in whatever." He nods and takes the binder from me. I couldn't stop thinking about how I had acted around my friends. 'They'll never look at me the same way again. How could I act like that? It's just not like me.'

"Can I ask you something?" He said while flipping through his movies.

"You just did, but you can ask something else." I just knew he was going to ask about Sasuke.

"I want to know everything that happened to you. I know you don't want to talk about it, but it would help me to know what has happened so I know what my limits are. You understand?"

"Yeah." I stopped to think about if I wanted to talk about all that to him or not. He sighed.

"I'll tell you what I know then you can fill in the blanks." I nod. That would be a bit easier. "All right, it's common knowledge that you were abused, both mentally and physically. I know you don't like people to touch you. I know the doctors said that something else has happened that you're not telling people and since you wouldn't tell then they wouldn't tell, they did a full examination of your body, from top to bottom. They said they found something that could indicate rape but they weren't sure, like I said if you wouldn't be willing to tell people, then they had no right to. Now what I would like to know is, did he rape you?"

'How the hell could they tell that just by looking me over? I guess there's no point in hiding it from him, he seems to know all.' He let me take my time before talking. "Yeah, he did. It was only a few times though. But those few times messed me up. Every time someone touches me I get scared. I wish I wouldn't but I do." I felt sick after saying that. I've never admitted to anyone, not even myself. I would always lie to myself and tell me that it can't be rape if your with the person that you love, and I, being the idiot I am, just stuck to that explanation.

"Only a few?" My head shot up so I could look directly at him, I study him for a moment. 'I'm seriously starting to believe that he is psychic.' I didn't want to answer. "Before you say anything, I'm not psychic, I've spent my entire life reading people, and you're no exception." 'He says he isn't but I still think he is."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Yeah, you are." He could tell that I was both uncomfortable as well as annoyed by he last comment. "Well let's drop the subject for now. Let's watch this one." He held up an action movie.

"Alright." He was acting a little different than I thought he would be. He always was so quite, but now he's talking, hell he's acting like he cares about me. He must be forcing himself to talk, and maybe even care about me. "Why did you really offer to take care of me? I know there has to be some reason for that." I didn't want the same answer that he gave me before. He just looked at me for a little bit. I guess he was trying to figure out what to say. I just stared back waiting for an answer.

"I suppose I feel like I need to make up for what my little brother has done." He gave me the same answer as he did before. And again he practically said that pity was his reason, why didn't he just say that he felt bad for me, why did he have to try and make it sound like it was some other reason? "I'll admit that I do feel bad for you, but pity wasn't my reason." 'See psychic' I thought. "In truth I don't think I have a good reason to help you. And before you even start thinking that I can read minds, again, I can't. You're just an easy person to read, like I had stated before." That just proved to make me angrier.

'I can't sit here with him. He's almost as bad as Sasuke.' I stood up, ignoring the pain that shot through me. And began to walk out of the room, ignoring him as he tells me to sit back down. Just as I began to walk through the doorway I feel a hand grab me. I stopped dead in my tracks, memories of every thing that had happened to me began to swim through my head, and I was finding it hard to breathe. I tried to keep my outside calm while my inside was anything but calm. "Let go of me." I try to say in a calm voice, but fail.

"Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, you still injured."

"Fine, at least can I go have some alone time?" He nods.

"I'll show you where your room is." I nod and follow him up stairs; he shows me my room and leaves me there to my own thoughts. I look around my new room; it's bigger than the one that Sasuke and I shared when he was still with me. Just thinking about him makes me feel a little sick. 'Why do I still love him, I mean I know now that he never loved me. I mean it's obvious that someone doesn't love you when they try to kill you. But I still miss him.' I feel another pain go through my chest. I sigh and go lay on the huge bed that was up against one of the walls. After laying there for a little bit I could feel my self starting to go to sleep, I didn't even know I was tired until now. I let sleep claim me.

_"Naruto come with me to the bed room, there's something that you and I need to talk about." I look over to the love of my life, Sasuke, and nod. I don't know why he wants to talk to me in the bedroom when we could easily just talk out in the living room. When we reach the bedroom he turns around and looks back at me, there's something different about the way he looks this time. "Shut the door will you?" I nod and do as I'm told. Not because I'm being forced to but just because I want to, I like doing things for him._

_"Sasuke, what's wrongs. You look upset about something."_

_"I'm not upset about anything, Naruto." He takes a step towards me, I feel fear course through my body, so I take a step back. What ever he was thinking I knew it meant something bad for me. I tried to turn and leave but he was faster than me. Before I knew what was happening he had me pinned against the wall. "Where do you think your going? Don't you want to talk to me?"_

_"Talk yes, what ever you're planning to do, no. Now can you let me go?" He smirked, that stupid Uchiha smirk. Other people found it to be sexy, but right now I only found it to be annoying._

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"Because I asked you to." I knew he could feel my heart beating out of my chest, he could since that I was scared, and for some reason he seemed to be happy that I was feeling that._

_"There's something that I want, and your going to give it to me, wither you want to or not so you can either give up now, or I can make you give up later." He whispered in my ear. I know what he wants , but I don't want to. I'm just not willing yet; I had asked him to wait just a little longer, obviously he isn't willing to. "Now are you going to tell me if you're going to give up and do what I want, or will I force you?" I'm not going to give in. I lean in close to his ear._

_"Sasuke," I whisper, "there is no way in hell I'm just going to give in." I finish in a slight growl. I use all my strength to push him off of me. It works, but he didn't stay away from me for very long for me. I hadn't even taken a step before he had me pinned back against the wall, but this time he had my stomach against the wall._

_"I warned you that I would force you in to giving me what I want." He grabs my hair and throws on to our bed. The next few minutes happen so fast. One minute I'm fighting him off of me and the next I'm in nothing but my boxers, but I'm still fighting. I'm not going to give in just because he wants me to. He punches me in my stomach. As I double over I feel him grab the rim of my boxers. He pulls them off in one swift movement. I look over at him. I don't see the same Sasuke that I feel in love with, but what I did see was someone who didn't care what happened to anybody as long as they got what they wanted. I get up and try to run, I feel my body wanting to give out, but I'm not going to let it. Sasuke is after me in less than a second. He grabs me and throws me back on the bed._

_"Why couldn't you just give up, why did you have to fight? I really didn't want to hurt you."_

_"Just shut up." I don't want to hear his shit right now._

_"Fine, lets get this over with, I'm supposed to go meet with the Hokage soon." I hear him take his pants and underwear off. He pushes me stomach down on the bed, then he sits on me. He reaches under the pillow and pulls something out, rope. He ties me to the bed, then grabs my hips and makes me get on my hands and knees. I try to break the rope, but they don't budge. I feel something hard brush against me. I feel tears start to flow down my cheeks._

_"Naruto! Naruto!" I hear someone screaming, I can't tell who though._

"Naruto!" I feel something shaking me. I jolt up and look around. Sitting next to me is Itachi. "Your alright. Just calm down and breathe."

"What happened?"

"You were dreaming. It sounded like you were getting beat up or something. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it was just a dream, it's nothing to get worked up over."

"I don't believe you. I need to change your bandages. Also you need to take a bath, I'll help you do that."

"I don't need help doing that."

"You're not supposed to use any of your chakra, at least not until the fox starts healing you. And you need to get the wounds on your back."

"I'll figure something out." He didn't show if he was getting annoyed with me, but for some reason I could feel that he was.

"I know he raped you, but I really need to do this, just give me one chance to show you that I'm not going to hurt you." I was amazed by how easily he was able to remain calm, even when he was annoyed. I knew I couldn't do this alone and if he was going to do something to me he would have done it while I was asleep, not waiting until I was awake and some what able to fight back.

"I'm going to give you this once chance, but only because I know that if you were going to do something than you have done it already. If so much as do something sexual or you touch me where I don't want to be touched than I want to go back to the hospital, and I'll just stay there until I'm better, understand?" He nods.

"Where can I touch you?"

"Just my back, shoulders, and my head. And you can't touch my lower back I can reach there." He nods again. He lets me get off the bed and start to make my way to the bathroom, where my torture would begin.

* * *

Like I said in the beginning I really hoped you all like it, I know Itachi is out of character, but I was trying to make it seem like he was trying at least, and was also a little sorry for everything that has happened. Okay enough rambling about the characters. Also I never realized how perverted some things can sound untill I reread this. Oh well.

Please review. I really love it when people review.


	2. Sasuke?

So here is the next part of the story, pease enjoy.

* * *

I follow Itachi to the bathroom, but just as he goes to open the door he stops and turns to look at me. "Naruto, if things become to much for you to bare just tell me and we'll try to work something out alright?" I just nod and follow him through the door. "I'm going to start the water, then I'll leave to give you time to get undressed and to get in the water." I knew what he was trying to do, he's trying to give me as much privacy as possible in out current situation.

"Thank you, I really mean it." He nods then turns and starts the bath, then leaves the room, as he walks out he tells me to tell him when he can come in. I start to undress by taking my coat off first, I had a little trouble with that because of the wounds to my upper body. I then attempt to take my shirt off. I found that I couldn't do that because I couldn't life my arms up high enough without causing me a lot of pain. I try to suck it up and take my shirt off but I couldn't all I managed to do was let out a sound of pain, a sound that happened to attract Itachi back inside.

"Do you need help?"

"No."

"Can you get your shirt off?"

"Yes." Then he did something that reminded me of his little brother.

He smirks then says, "prove it." I tried to think of a way to get it off without ruining it, I really liked this shirt. I try to take it off again, and again was stopped by an agonizing pain. "I didn't think so. Come here." I shake my head, I was bound determined to get it on my own. "I know you don't want people to touch you, but I know a way to get it off without ruining it." I perked up at the last part. 'If he wanted to do something to me he would have done it already. Anyway I can't be afraid of people for ever.'

"If you so much as touch me inappropriately, I will kill you." He nods and motions for me to come over to him. It was only a couple of steps, but it was the hardest couple of steps in my life, but I make over to him.

"How high can you lift your arms with out them hurting?" I lift them, I can only go to where they are even with my shoulders. "Higher than I thought. This will be easy. Just stay still and I promise I won't hurt you." He grabs the bottom of my shirt and starts to lift it up slowly, when he gets to my shoulders he asks me to bind down a little, I do as he asks and he slips my shirt right off. "I'll let you finish getting undressed." I nod as he leaves the room. Getting my pants and underwear off was easy, I just had to sit down, getting all of the bandages off was easy also, I just found a pair of scissors and cut them off. Once I'm completely free of all my clothing I get into the bath.

"Alright." I say hoping that he gets the message that it's somewhat okay to come in. "I only want you to do my upper back, then I want you to leave. I can get everything else, you can re bandage me after I get redressed, alright?"

"That's fair enough."

"Then lets get this over with." He nods, I guess he understands that I don't want him to be in here longer than he has to be. In all honestly I think he was uncomfortable about this situation also. He gabs a washcloth and dunks it in to the water.

"Can you sit in a different position, I can't get to your back when your leaning against the tub." He had a point. But instead of doing anything I just sit there and stair at him. "Just bend your knees and scoot forward." I didn't really want to move, but if moving would make this go faster, then I would move. I do as Itachi said and move forward. I hear him rewet the washcloth, then he carefully starts to wash my back. It didn't hurt much, I didn't really have any injuries on my back, just some bruising that didn't really hurt anymore. The injury that hurt the most is the stab wounds that still haven't healed. They were healed enough so they could allow me to get in the water, but not enough to where they don't hurt. I hear him say something, but I couldn't understand what he said.

"What did you say?" He looks at for a moment, I guess thinking about if he should tell me or not.

"I said I can't believe Sasuke would do this to you. From what I understand you two dated before he left the village." I look down at the water, I could kind of see my reflection, I didn't look like my self, I look like a shell of my former self.

"Yeah we dated. It was the first time in my life that I felt loved by someone. I thought we would be together for ever. Guess I was just being naive about it. When he left I promised my self that I would get him to come back home, and when he did, I was so happy that I didn't even see just how much he had changed." I couldn't help but realize just how much I had told him. "I'm sorry I guess you didn't want to hear all that." If he was even listening.

"No I want to hear it, I want to know what he did to you, I want to know what happened. Something happened to him to cause him to get this way." I just nod my head, both in understanding and in agreement. 'There has got to be something that I did to make him turn in to what he turned into. I had to have done something wrong.' I don't know how long I had been zoned out, but by the time I came back to reality he was done. "If you need anything just call for me." I nod again and watch him leave. I grab the rag that he left on the side of the tub for me to use.

It took me a little while to bathe, like around 20 minutes. I was spacing out most of the time. Mostly just thinking about Sasuke. Most people would think that I was thinking about everything that had happened to me, but nope I was thinking about where Sasuke was, what did they do to him? I slowly climbed out of the water and dried off. I rapped my self in the towel and looked out the door to see if Itachi was out there, he wasn't, I quickly run across the hall and into my room. I slowly pull on my underwear and pants. I look at my self in the mirror, it was worse that I thought it was. I hadn't seen myself in the mirror without my shirt off yet, hell for that matter I really hadn't seen myself in a mirror, just reflections here and there. I still had a lot of bruising, but the worst injury was obviously the stab wounds that littered my chest and stomach, in truth there was only a few but if felt like there was a lot more. I knew that Itachi was supposed to put anti-bacterial stuff on all my cuts and wounds, then re bandage me. But I really didn't want him touching me more that he had to. 'Maybe I can go sneak it out of the bathroom then do it my self.'

I open my door and look to see if he's out there waiting for me, once again he isn't, then I slowly walk across the hall and open the door. "What are you doing." I jump at the voice. I knew who it was, Itachi.

"Um, n-nothing. I was just going to the bathroom." He gave me a look that said 'you are busted'.

"Yes, I believe that. Go wait in your room for me to get some bandages and the anti-bacterial cream."

"I can do it."

"No you can't. I know you don't want me to touch you, but in this instance there is no other choice." I just bow my head in defeat. For once I knew when to give up. I turn and head back to my room to wait for him. _'Hey kit, you know if you let me out we can make him go away.'_

'You know as well as I do that is not going to happen.'

' _A fox can try, right?'_

'Yeah. Look when are these going to start healing? Normally I would have been better by now.'

'_I'm working on it. It's going to take a few days for these one's to heal.'_

'Great, just what I wanted to hear.'

'_Beggars can't be choosers.' _I didn't get to reply, Itachi came in with bandages and a tube of cream.

Nothing really happened while he was putting the stuff on me, he told me what to do and I did it. After that he invited me back down staires to watch TV or to play a video game. I choose to just watch TV for now, even though there was nothing on at the moment. After a little while I feel my stomach starting to rumble. "Are you hungry?" Itachi asks. I guess he heard my stomach growling.

"Just a little."

"So am I." As if he said the magic words I was up and heading for the kitchen to start supper. Like a good little fox. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make supper."

"I was going to go get something."

"Oh, well then I'll just make myself something then."

"I was going to get you something as well, seeing as there is nothing here to eat for dinner." I perked up when he said that he was going to get me something. "Would you like ramen?"

"Yes. Please." I was nervous about saying yes, I figured that he would tell me no or do something to me. He nods.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I watch him turn and leave. I stand there for a couple of minutes before deciding to have a look around. I thought he would have a house more like what Sasuke would have, considering that they are brothers. But instead of crisp white walls with stream line furniture like what Sasuke had, he has walls that are different colors, with comfortable furniture. His kitchen was a nice shade of light green. 'I get the feeling that he didn't do the decorating.'

I leave the kitchen and head down the hallway, walking past the living room and stopping out side a door just a little past the living room. I was shocked when I opened the door I was shocked, it was a library, something not even Sasuke had. But what was shocking about it was that it was almost full. I don't know how long he had been collecting books, but he had a ton of them. The library had wall to wall books, a bunch of different types, ranging from history all the way to manga. After skimming the through some of the books I leave and go head back down the hallway, once at the end I turn around and head back, there wasn't much down there, just an office and a downstairs half-bath. I go back in to the kitchen where there was a door leading to the backyard. I go out and look around. It wasn't anything special, just a normal backyard. There was a gazebo, but nothing else. I go back inside and go upstairs to look around up there. I pass the bath room and my room. I go to his bedroom and look inside. 'Wow its huge.' His room was twice the size of my room. He had a private bathroom and a private balcony. He had more books in here as well, these looked to be a little more private than the ones downstairs. 'I should go, I don't want to get into trouble.'

I go back downstairs and sit down to wait in living room for Itachi to get back. After waiting a little while longer I hear the door open and close. Itachi comes in the living room and holds up the food, "you still hungry?" I nod and he motions for me to follow him. We go and sit at the table in the kitchen. He hands me my food and starts to eat his. About half way through our meal I feel the need to ask him about Sasuke. "Itachi, what happened to Sasuke."

"Don't worry about it."

"I want to know." He sighs.

"They took him to prison, he's been sentenced to life in prison for attempted murder." I didn't say anything after that. I didn't know what to say. After we get done eating we go and watch TV, we didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the night.

Around 10:00 pm we head to our bed rooms to try and get some sleep. _'Hey kit, what are you going to do now that you know where Sasuke is.'_

'What do you mean?'

'_Mean what are you going to do, are you going to go break him out, are you going to go kill him, or are you going to just leave him alone?'_

'I'm just going to leave him alone, I don't think I can do anything else.' The fox doesn't say anything else after that. I know what he was thinking, he was thinking that I was weak, and that I wasn't worth being his host. After laying there and thinking myself in to depression I finally begin to fall asleep.

* * *

I know this one isn't very long but oh well, the next one might be longer. Please tell me if there is anything wrong with it, especially grammar and spelling. So obviously I want you to review. Review, please?


	3. What's he doing here?

Here is the third chapter I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning I look around my room, I couldn't remember exactly where I was. After laying there for a little while I remember that I'm with Itachi. I get up and slowly make my way downstairs. I hear someone in the kitchen, when I look I see Itachi attempting to make breakfast, key word attempting. "Do you need some help?" I ask quietly. He turns around and looks at me.

"Can you cook?"

"Yeah." He nods and sits down at the table. "What do you want?"

"I don't care." I nod and get out a couple of pans to fry some eggs and bacon for breakfast. I go look in the fridge to see if he had the necessary items to cook what I wanted to cook. I grabbed what I needed then started to prepare breakfast. I could feel him watching me. About half way through I hear him get up and begin to walk towards me, I was prepared for the worst. "It smells good. Could you come get me when it's done, I'll be in the library."

"Okay." I finish fixing the food, then go tell him that it's ready. We both sit down and begin to eat.

"About last night, I was told not to tell you anything. They were afraid that you would try to do something."

"I figured that. I'm not going to do anything. I've accepted the fact that Sasuke doesn't want me anymore. I'm going to try and move on." He nods. "What are we going to do today, I really don't want to stay in the house all day."

"Some people are going to be brining your stuff from your apartment today, so unfortunately, we are going to stay in here all day. That and we need to make sure that you are stable enough to go out in public without freaking out." He had a point there.

"How long do you think that will take?"

"Maybe a couple of weeks, or longer, depending." I groan.

"Two weeks, you mean I'm going to be stuck in this house for two weeks?"

"No we can always go to a training field if you want to train and workout. But not until your physically healed, completely." I groan again. The thought of being stuck inside for the next few days bothered me. I wanted to get out and do stuff. Sitting around just wasn't my style. But I knew better than to argue with a Uchiha.

For the rest of the day we wound up just sitting around, well actually Itachi went to the store, he said something about me cooking is cheaper than going and getting ramen every night. I made lunch and dinner, we went into the library, I read some of the comics while he read one of his many novels. "Its getting late, I think I'll head to bed, I would suggest you do the same Naruto." He said as he got up putting his book away.

"Yeah sure, whatever." He gave me a look that said 'put the books up and go to bed, now' "I'll put these up then go to my room." He nods and leaves the room. As soon as the door was closed I got up and began to put my stuff away. Just as I was about to put the last book up I hear something that makes me stop. It was just a noise, but due to the fact that I'm a trained ninja I feel the need to go investigate.

I listen for another noise, I hear it, it sounds like foot steps just outside the house. I sneak up to a window and look outside. I can see something, its just an outline of what I think to be a human. It moves, I hold my ground, I'm not going to let this scare me, I am a ninja after all. I see the shadowy outline starting to run towards me. What I hear next is what makes me almost freeze in terror. "There you are Naruto." I know that voice.

"Sasuke?" I say in a small voice.

"Damn right." He says in a low menacing voice. I hear his footsteps getting closer, but like I said before it was almost enough to make me freeze. I feel myself turning and running. 'Where do I go now? I can't fight him.'

'_Hey kit, did you forget who is upstairs? Isn't the saying 'the only one who can fight a Uchiha is another Uchiha?''_

'You're right.' Our conversation ended there. I run down the hallway and up the stairs. I can hear Sasuke trying to break down the doors. Just as I got to Itachi's door it opens and Itachi is standing right there. His face didn't convey any emotions. "You helped him, didn't you. That's why you volunteered to take care of me, you knew what he was planning and you decided to help him."

"No Naruto. I had no idea that he was coming here. I thought he was still in prison." I guess he didn't feel the need to fully explain what was going on. "We need to get out of here."

"I'm not going any where with you."

"We don't have time for this."

"I say we do." But as always my luck was against me, just as I said that we hear the door smash open.

"Naruto, where are you?"

"Like I said, we don't have time for this right now. We need to go to the Hokage." He was still calm, but I could almost tell that he felt rushed, and that he was a little worried about how this could end. Before I had time to argue Itachi grabbed me and pulled me into his room and shut the door. "We'll go through the window then make our way into the village." Again I didn't have a chance to argue, this time he picked me up and put me over his shoulder, then went over to window and jumps out. I guess he could tell that Sasuke was still tearing the house apart. He carries me I don't know how far but at some point he puts me down. "You can yell at me later, for now we need to keep moving. If we stop now then he might catch up. Do you understand."

"Yeah, I understand." I didn't want to argue right now, right now all I wanted to do was to get somewhere safe, some where I wouldn't have to worry about Sasuke anymore. "Can we just go?" Itachi nods and starts to lead the way.

It didn't take all that long to get to the Hokage's mansion. When we got to the gates that lead in we saw that Kakashi and Gai was standing outside them. They was talking about something, what I don't know. It was Kakashi that noticed us first. "Itachi, what is Naruto doing here? You were supposed to keep him up there until you felt like he was well enough to come back into the village."

"I know, but something happened."

"What?" While this conversation was taking place Gai was just staring at me. I guess he didn't know what to say to me, but then again I didn't know what to say to my self to make me feel better.

"Sasuke attacked us." Both Kakashi and Gai looked like we had just told them that next ninja world war had started.

"We need to get to the Hokage and tell her this. Naruto are you okay?" As soon as those word escaped his mouth everything hit me. Sasuke had come back to finish what he had started that night, he had come back to kill me. I could feel my self start to freak out. I instantly became paranoid. "Naruto you need to keep breathing. Its okay to let it out." I took a deep breath, then launched myself at Kakashi and began to cry.

"Why does he want me dead, I don't understand what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong," I hear Itachi say, "he feels like if he can't have you then nobody can have you."

"But why?" I say as I let go of Kakashi. This time it was Kakashi who spoke.

"Because, he feels like he owns you. He's become possessive of you. He feels like he is the only one that can have you."

"How can I make him see that he doesn't own me."

"You can't," Gai, much to my surprise says, "someone like him can only be locked away from every one else. He is far to dangerous for anyone, especially you, to reason with." I felt shock that he of all people would know what to say at a time like this, grant it that's not what I wanted to hear, more like what I needed to hear. Kakashi and Itachi nod in agreement.

"Lets take this inside, we need to inform the Hokage of Sasuke's break out." We all nod in agreement and make our way inside.

When we got to her office Kakashi knocked, at first we didn't get an answer so he knocked again. This time we heard her groan a "come in."

"Lady Hokage, there is something that we need to talk to you about."

"Come back in the morning." I guess she didn't see me standing there, I'm sure if she did she wouldn't have been telling us to come back in the morning.

"I can't do that, this matter is urgent."

"Oh, and what could be so important that you feel the need to keep bothering me."

"He is," Kakashi said as he pointed at me, "We need to get him some where safe so that he has time to heal and train so he can get his strength back." Grandma Hokage sat straight up while staring at me.

"What is he doing here? He's safe up in the mountains." Itachi spoke this time.

"No he's not, Sasuke broke out of prison…" He didn't get to finish his explanation.

"There's no way that could have happened."

"If you don't believe me, then send anbu to check it out." I think Itachi was ready to start yelling at people. I know he would rather things be moving faster than what they are, but I also know that he knows that this has to be checked out.

"I will. Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." We nod as she leaves. Kakashi and Gai go and look out the window, they were whispering about something, I didn't really care what they were talking about. Itachi went over and leaned against the wall. I go over and stand next to him.

"Are you okay Naruto." He startles me when he talks, I wasn't expecting him to talk.

"I think so. What do you think will happen? I mean you don't think he'll find us do you?"

"No, I think we are safe now."

"Where will we go now?"

"I know a place that Sasuke doesn't know about."

"Okay. Sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have said that."

"You had every right to, I understand that I need to earn your trust, and I hope to be able to do that soon."

"Why are you so interested in being my friend? Why are you trying to hard to get me to trust you?"

"I really don't know, I just feel the need to." I'm not going to push him for more answers.

After waiting for a few more minutes the door slammed open. "I don't know how this happened. I'm sorry Naruto. I swear he won't find you again. We just have to find somewhere for you to go."

"I know a place, it's far up in the mountains. Its one of the Akatsuki bases, it was made after Orochimaru left so Sasuke won't know where it is." Grandma Hokage looked like she was considering it.

"I don't have a problem of going with him." I said in a small voice. 'Damn I need to get passed this whole being afraid thing.'

"Naruto I don't want you to push yourself to do something that your not comfortable with."

"I know."

"I can have Kakashi go with you."

"No you need him here."

"Naruto are you even listening to me."

"I know everything you are telling me, and I'm telling you that I'm fine with it!" I yell, I just wanted to get out of here. I wanted to feel safe again. "I just want to go, I don't want to stand here talking. The faster we get done here the faster I can start training again."

"Naruto, what's this about?"

"I just want to get strong again, I don't like feeling weak."

"Fine, Itachi take him to this place that your talking about. You know how to treat his wounds, all of his wounds I hope."

"Yeah."

"Make up a quick map and we'll have ANBU take your stuff there. You two will be leaving immediately for this place."

"Thank you." I say.

Itachi quickly makes the map and explains how to get there then we leave and start our journey to our new hidden home.

* * *

I hoped you all liked this chapter, please review, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. So once again please review.


	4. A New Home A Better Life?

Here is chapter four, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

We traveled for three days to get to this supposed hidden house, I don't think Itachi has slept once since we left. "Hey Itachi, I was wondering something?"

"Yeah."

"Have you slept since we left."

"No."

"What! Why not?"

"I need to watch for any danger."

"Sasuke attacking us really shook you up, didn't it?"

"No." I didn't know what to say after that, I felt a little sad that he wasn't worried about Sasuke coming after us. We travel for a little while longer until we get to the base of a mountain. "We have to climb up to get to the house."

"Isn't there a path?"

"Yes, but the release for the path is on the top of the mountain, so for now we will have to climb." All I do is sigh then start to climb.

"Shouldn't you be going first?"

"No I need to be able to catch you if you fall."

"And what happens if you fall?"

"Then you need to find somewhere to stop to wait for me." It was obvious that he would rather me climb then talk.

It was a hard journey up the mountain, it took us almost a half-hour to get to the top. But when we did I was amazed. It was almost like a hidden resort. "Why does this look like hidden hot spring bath?"

"Because it once was."

"What happened?"

"It was abandoned when we got here, so I don't know."

"Oh ok." Once again he sounded like he wanted me to shut-up and focus on going inside, so I dropped the conversation all together. He started to walk in front of me. 'I don't understand what this guys problem is. I know he's lived a hard life, but still he needs to learn to have a conversation with people with out making them feel like they are an idiot for even talking to him.'

'_You know how the Uchihas are, they think they are better than everyone else, you if we kill him we wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.'_

'I'm not going to kill him, right now he is the one with money, something we are lacking. Or do you not want us to eat?'

'_You win this time kit, but sooner or later you will realize I'm right.'_

'Sure I will.' I feel someone grab me and pull me out of the way.

"Naruto watch where you're going." He said in an exasperated voice.

"Sorry, I zoned out."

"You seem to do that a lot, is there something that you're not telling me?"

"No." He didn't believe me.

"Is it something to do with the fox?" Of course he would know, he was in the Akatsuki.

"It doesn't matter." I snap. I really just wanted to drop it. My conversations with the fox are private. He doesn't say any more on the matter, instead he just motioned for me to follow him. It didn't take long until we were out side the front gate. Itachi pushed them open and looked inside. Once he knew the coast was clear we went inside. The place looked magnificent from outside the gate, but it looked even better from inside. There are no words to describe this place. It was huge, almost as big as a castle, everything was extravagant, even though it was run down. I couldn't imagine what this place would look like if it were to be restored. "This place is amazing."

"It's a run down hot spring."

"But still, it's huge."

"I've seen bigger." He made me angry, every time I say something he has to go and put me down, or make me feel bad, it's almost like he is Sasuke's twin instead of his older brother.

"Do you have to do that, every time I say I like something you have to go and say something bad about. I mean really, don't you know how to have a decent conversation with some one?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to answer in more than just yes or no. Do you know how to have a conversation about random things."

"What's the point of that." I was shocked. 'Has this guy ever been in a relationship with someone? Wait why am I thinking about his relationships?'

"I don't really know. I just know its what people do when they are trying to talk to someone. You know when someone asks you what kind of movies do you like, what's your favorite color, random things that come to mind."

"I still don't see the point."

"I give up, having a conversation with you is like talking to Sasuke." I yell as I walk away. I hear him call for me to come back but I don't listen I just go of towards the gigantic building. It really doesn't take me long to get to the front gates. I push open the door and make my way inside. The inside of the building was in much better condition than the outside. 'I guess even the Akatsuki had to do house work.' I start to wander around, the place looked like a normal hot spring on the inside. All the walls were a neutral color, there was some old paintings on the wall. It was nice. It was quite. I went in to the first room I found, it looked like a meditation room. 'Perfect,' I think. I go to the middle of the room and sit down. 'Hey fox?'

'_Yes, kit.'_

'Is there any way to speed up the healing processes?'

'_For your mind no, but for your body, maybe.'_

'What do you mean maybe?'

'_I mean there may be something that I can do.'_

'I'm not letting you out.'

'_It doesn't require that.'_

'Then what?'

'_I could use my chakra to heal you, but it would be a little painful. Before we begin we need to see if that Uchiha boy is still here. I don't want him to interfere, should you scream.'_

'Alright, I'll go look then we can get started right?'

'_Yes.' _I get up from where I'm sitting and leave the room. I go back down the hallway and begin to look for him.

After an hour of looking all over for him I couldn't find him. 'I guess he left.' I felt a little saddened that he didn't tell me that he was leaving, but at the same time I was a little happy that he wasn't here and that the fox would be able to help me. I find my way back to the room and sit back in the spot that I was sitting in before and call for the fox.

'_I suppose he isn't here if your calling for me.'_

'That's right. So can we get started. Oh and if you do anything to hurt me I will go look for Sasuke and have him kill us both, understand.'

'_Yes. Now shut-up and lay down.' _I do as I'm told and lay down. _'Now just close your eyes and relax, I take over from there.'_

'What?'

'_Not like that you idiot, I meant I'll start the healing process.'_

'Oh, okay.' I close my eyes and relax, just as I was told to. After a few minutes I started to feel this burning sensation throughout my entire body. I hear him mumbling about how the people at the hospital missed a few internal injuries and about how I had a few broken ribs that had healed wrong. I tried to pay no attention to what he was saying. After another few minutes the pain really started to kick in. I wasn't unbearable but its definitely not something I wouldn't want to feel again after this was over. After another few minutes the pain became almost unbearable. It felt like my bones were breaking and previous wounds were reopening.

'_I had to reopen a few wounds that had some infections starting to set in and I needed to re-break your bones so that I could heal them properly. Just try to bare it a little longer.' _I couldn't respond, I was in to much pain to respond. I felt myself let out a scream of agony. In the midst of my screaming I feel someone touch me. I open my eyes for a second, I see Itachi crouching next to me. I hear him say something, then I feel everything just stop. I'm still in a lot of pain, but not as much as I was a second ago.

"What the hell?" I've never heard him cuss before. It was a little unnerving. "Do you want to tell me what was happening to you?" I tried to open my mouth to speak but I couldn't. I feel him touch my chest. "Why are your ribs broken? What were you doing to yourself?" Once again I found I couldn't speak. "Your not going to tell me?" I didn't say anything again. "Fine, but we need to go bandage you up." He picks me up and carries me into another room. He doesn't speak a word to me while we go. All I could do was grunt in pain. He lays me down on a bed, then leaves to get stuff to bandage me up. When he comes back I see that he has a bowl of water and bandages. I decide to try and talk one more time.

"I was in the middle of something."

"What ever it was it wasn't good for you."

"The fox was healing me, he had to reopen some of my wounds and re-break some of my ribs. You interrupted us before he could heal all of it."

"The Nine Tailed Fox is not a good being out to help you."

"But at the same time I'm not any good for him while I'm wounded. He knows that."

"He also knows that this was a good opportunity to escape." I shut-up knowing that I'm not going to win this fight. "Do you know how many ribs he broke?"

"Like six, I think."

"That's a lot of ribs, why did he break that many?"

"They had been broken previously and didn't heal correctly, so he was going to re-break them and then heal them properly."

"I know some medical ninjutsu, but not enough to completely heal you, just enough to take some of the pain away." As soon as he said the last part I felt a little spark of happiness, happiness at the fact that he could take some of the pain away.

"Could you hurry up? On a scale of one to ten I'm about a nine."

"Alright." He makes a hand sign then his hands begin to glow green, he puts his hands on my chest, I could feel some of the pain go away almost immediately, it was a relief. When he stops he looked tired. 'He must have been really concentrating.' "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah a lot better. Maybe you should take a nap."

"I still need to bandage you. If I don't you wounds could get worse." After seeing my face he quickly added, "then I'll take a nap." I nod.

"Where did you go?"

"In town, we needed food and other provisions."

"Oh okay." We ended the conversation there, there really was no need for us to continue talking.

He had to cut my shirt off so that he could bandage my ribs. It didn't take to long for him to bandage all of my wounds. After he was done he left. After laying there a few minutes I became restless. I looked over at a clock that Itachi had put in here, it was exactly six pm, I was a little hungry. 'He did say that he went and got food for us to eat. Maybe I should make him something to eat.' Before I got up to get something to eat I decided to try and talk to the fox again. 'Hey fox?' No reply so I call for him again, 'Fox,' again no reply. 'What did he do to you?' Instead of sitting there all night and trying to figure out what he did to the fox I decided to do what I had planed just a moment ago, to go get something to eat.

I slowly get up out of bed and start to head to the door, when I stop for a moment I see that there is a map on a desk up against one of the walls. I grab it and head out the door. I followed the map to the kitchen, when I get in the kitchen I was amazed but the size of it. I was about twice the size of the kitchen in my old apartment, all of the appliances looked some what new, maybe only a couple years old, and there was an island sitting in the middle of it. It was amazing. I go over to the fridge and see that it is indeed stocked with food. 'When did he do this? Hell when did he leave then come back?' All questions I planed on asking him when he wakes up from his nap. I grab a few things from the fridge and put them on the island. I look around the kitchen for the things I needed to make dinner, it took me a few minutes but I found everything needed.

It didn't take me long to have things cooking on the stove and some bread being prepared to go into the oven. I stand back and look at all my hard work. 'I wonder if Itachi will be up in enough time to eat some of this.'

"What smells good?" I hear Itachi say in a sleepy voice.

"Dinner. Did I wake you up."

"No I never really went to sleep. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, barely any pain. You're really good at medical stuff. But really you didn't need to interrupt what was happening."

"I don't know how I can make you understand that you can't trust the fox."

"I didn't say that I trusted him, he and I have an understanding, he needs me to be healthy so he can be healthy. That and he wants the chance to see me fight Sasuke, again."

"I don't care what he told you, I'm telling you he's no good." I don't know how he was able to keep his voice so calm even though I know he was getting angry at me.

"Please, I don't want to argue, can we just stop. I really don't like people fighting." He sighs.

"I know, I apologize." We stopped the conversation there, things were already awkward between us, we didn't need to add to it. I finished dinner a little while later, and put the bread in the oven. "What is the bread for?"

"Breakfast tomorrow. What else do you want?"

"I don't care, I got as much as I could while I was in town."

"Okay, where is the town from here?"

"Just a few minutes further up the road we came in on."

"Oh okay." I didn't know what else to talk about. I know Sasuke is a sore subject for the both of us, and I really didn't know much about him. 'Maybe I could ask about the Akatsuki.' "What happened to the Akatsuki?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know, I'm just curious."

"They died."

"How?"

"Does it matter?" He obviously doesn't want to talk about it.

"No I guess not." I finish eating then get up and start to do the dishes, all without saying a word. I was surprised when Itachi spoke.

"Are you worried about Sasuke finding us?"

"Why would you ask that."

"You talk more when your nervous and you tend to act without thinking when you feel like your in danger." I stopped moving, he really did know everything about me.

"How in the hell do you know everything about me?"

"Kakashi told me that." 'Of coarse he did.'

"Oh okay." I finished doing the dishes then go to dry them and put them up, but as soon as I lifted my arms up I felt a sharp pain go through my body. I don't show that I'm in any pain, I don't want Itachi thinking that I'm weak. I push through the pain and finish putting the dishes up. "I think I'm going to go to bed, I feel a little tired." He just nods and goes back to what looks like spacing out. 'I will never understand that man. He doesn't seem like he's like Sasuke but at the same time he is so much like him. Both of them are quite and both of them are strong shinobi that a lot of people respect, hate, and fear all at the same time. I really don't know what to make of him.' I think as I make my way to my room.

I look around my room for a moment, it's a normal room, my room back at Itachi's house was much better. Or it at least wasn't as plain as this one. The bed, from what I could tell earlier, was as comfortable as the one from the other house. The walls were plain white, no pictures in here, hell no decorations at all. A wardrobe and a dresser was the only other furniture in the room besides the bed. All in all it was a simple room, something that I didn't like. I walk into the adjoining bathroom, it was like the room plain and simple, in other words, boring. I go back in to the bedroom and sit down on the bed. 'Hey fox? Fox!' I try to call for him again, but there was no response. 'Itachi must have learned a sealing jutsu while he was away from the village.' It bothers me a little, I felt alone. I was had gotten used to having the fox with me, it was weird not to hear his voice.

I sigh and lay back on the bed. 'My ribs are still killing me, and the ANBU never got here with our stuff. I only have clothes for a couple of days, give or take.' I looked up at the ceiling, it to was as boring as the rest of the room. 'Really, can't there at least be a stain or something to look at, I feel like I'm back in the hospital. But at least the hospital had magazines and stuff.' I sigh again and slowly get up off the bed. I go over to my bag that Itachi left for me on the dresser and take out what little clothing I had and put it up, leaving my pajamas out for me to change into. I go over to my door and look to see if Itachi is waiting out side for me, just incase I were to let out a sound of pain, he wasn't. So I go back in to my room and agonizingly change into my pajamas. I go to lay down on my bed and attempt to fall asleep.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning trying to get comfortable I give up. I sigh and lay on my back looking back up at my ceiling. After a couple of minute of laying there I realize I didn't brush my teeth, so I get out of bed and start to head for the bathroom, but after a couple of steps I feel a sharp, almost unbearable pain course through my body. I stop and look for something to hold on to so that I wouldn't fall, but unfortunately there was nothing at the moment. 'Damn these oversized rooms.' I think as I fall to my hands and knees. I bite my lip to try and stop my self from screaming in pain, it almost doesn't work. I push my self up and stumble my way into the bathroom looking for something to help with the pain, there was nothing. 'Of course, we haven't even been here a day, so there would be nothing in here for me. I don't want to go to Itachi, he seems like he is in a bad mood.' Another wave of pain hits me. 'That one was worse than the last.'

It felt like I was going to die from all the pain. I grab on to the wall for support and try to steady my breathing. 'Wait I think I saw some pain meds in the kitchen, Itachi must of gotten them for me when we went to town today. But what it Itachi is there? Naw, he looked like he was going to pass out when I saw him last. He's most likely in bed already.' I slowly start to head for the kitchen holding on to the walls for support, falling down a couple more times on the way.

Just as I get outside the kitchen I feel the biggest wave of pain hit me. I fall to the ground and let out a scream of pain, this time though the pain didn't ebb, it stayed like that. All I could do was scream. My sight became blurry after a few seconds of this, and after a few more seconds I lost the fight to stay awake.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter, please tell me what you think, I read all the reviews, I swear. I hope to have the next one up soon... so yeah, oh I know, tell me if you would like to see Itachi and Naruto together at boyfriends or if they should just be friends. ~DarkRose1010


	5. A letter from Kakashi

Alright here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Naruto, you need to wakeup now." I hear someone say to me. I'm not fully awake so I can't tell who it was talking. The voice sounds familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

"Ugh, just a few more minutes….."

"Naruto, you've been asleep for a day and a half, you need to get up and get something to eat and drink." As soon as the voice says 'a day and a half' my eyes opened as wide as they could go and I sat strait up. , which in the long run was a mistake. After I did that I felt sick and had to lie back down. Once my eyes adjusted to the light in the room I see that it was Itachi that was talking to me. "Take it easy."

"Ugh, what happened?"

"Heard you scream, when I came to see what was wrong when I found you passed out on the floor."

"Why was there so much pain?"

"The fox was trying to break out. Kakashi came yesterday with a couple of ANBU members with some of our stuff, so I had him fix the seal, he knows more about that stuff than I do."

"What! Kakashi- sensei was here? Why didn't you wake me up yesterday?"

"I tried and you wouldn't respond. Kakashi wanted to stay, but I convinced him that there was no need to."

"Why? You knew I would want to see him."

"Because he had a line of missions waiting for him back home."

"Oh, then I guess it was best for him to leave."

"He left a letter for you to read when you get to feeling better."

"Where is it I want to read it now?"

"How about I help you into the kitchen and you can read it while I fix you some ramen." For some reason I could since that he was relieved that I was awake, but again for some reason he kept his voice calm and almost emotionless. I decided to say nothing to him about it.

"Ramen, okay!" I try to get up on my own, but unfortunately that proved to be difficult. Itachi came over and grabbed one of my arms and helped me up. I took my arm away from him, and attempted to make my way in to the kitchen. I didn't even make it to the door before I began to fall down. "I don't need your help."

"You're stumbling like a drunken man." 'Did he just make a joke?'

"Did you just make a joke?"

"No, I was simply telling you what you look like." 'Thought so.'

"Oh okay." Before I had a chance to say anything Itachi came over and put his arm around my waist and began to practically drag me to the kitchen. "I told you I can make it."

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you kill your self over food?" I was shocked when he said friend, not because he said that we were friends, but by the fact that he said it so calmly.

"You really think you're my friend?"

"If you want me to be." I planted my feet on the ground.

"What makes you think I think of you as a friend? So far you have done nothing that says we're friends. I also know that I haven't done anything that says I'm your friend."

"We talk."

"So, I talk to everyone, friend or not."

"Not about your personal life, you only talk about that with people you trust."

"No, at the moment you're the only one that I can talk to. I would much rather be talking to Kakashi- sensei right now, but he is needed else where so I have to make due with you. I don't trust you, and I don't know if I ever will trust you. You're his older brother. I know you two are supposed to be different, but I've also seen that you two are alike!" I don't know when I began to yell but by the end of it I was yelling. I didn't bother to look at him, I was afraid of what he would look like.

"So what am I to you? A caretaker? A nurse?" His voice sounded a little different, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he was feeling. "Are you going to answer me?" I recognized the difference in his voice the second time he spoke. His voice sounded cold and uncaring. 'I knew he didn't care about me.' I was saddened by my realization. A part of me almost wanted him to say I think of you as a friend, but the other, bigger, part of me was saying push him away before you get hurt.

"I don't know." I said in a defeated voice.

"Here is the letter Kakashi left you. I'm going to go into town. The ramen is sitting on the kitchen counter; I don't know when I'll be home. Do not get your self killed." His voice was growing colder by the minute. I couldn't think of anything to say I just nodded. He handed me the letter and walked away without saying anything else.

I slowly made my way into the kitchen and saw the ramen he was talking about. 'My favorite kind. How did he know?' I sigh and put some water on to boil. While I waited I took out Kakashi's letter and began to read.

_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but both Itachi and I felt that you would be upset if I stayed. There are few things I want to talk to you about. First I want to say that I'm disappointed about what you did to yourself. You and I both know that fox isn't your friend. Naruto what would you father had said if he would have walked in on you while you screaming in pain because of the fox. I know he wouldn't have been happy. I know you won't believe this but you made Itachi worry about you. He told me that when he heard you screaming he thought that Sasuke had some how found you. I could tell that made him afraid for your life, but it wasn't just him that you worried. When he told me what you had done you made me worry as well. But that's enough of the guilt trip._

_The second thing I want to talk about it Itachi. I know you won't believe me when I say that he cares about you a lot. I think he's beginning to look at you like a friend, which is something he hasn't done since he was your age. Itachi has lived a hard life just like you, even though the stories are different there is something that you both have in common, Sasuke. Both of you wanted so bad to save him that in the end you were both hurt by him. You obviously got hurt a little more, but in the end you both got hurt. You loved him and it was that love that blinded you from seeing just how much Sasuke had changed and so you stayed with him thinking that he would change. And Itachi gave up everything, and I do mean everything, to give Sasuke a better life. He wanted Sasuke to have a happy life, so think about how he must have felt when he found out that Sasuke had left the village then a couple years later came back and began to abuse the one who loved him the most, and then on top of that he tried to kill you. Think about how much you both sacrificed all to make that one person happy, only to have him throw it all away. You both are dealing with this hurt by bottling it up and acting like the both of you are okay, but I've known the both of you since you were kids and I know that the both of you are hurting. I know you don't want to trust him and that you most likely don't want to be his friend but could you at least try to give him the benefit of the doubt. _

_The final thing I want to talk to you about is Sasuke. I need you to realize that this time around you might have to kill him. I know you wanted to save him, but I think its past that time. Lady Hokage had Ibiki Morino give her a psychological analysis, if you don't understand what that means ask Itachi. Anyways, Ibiki believes that Sasuke is mentally and emotionally unstable. Now if Sasuke would have gotten help when he was younger, meaning if he would have gone to counseling, then there might have been a chance to help him. But the moment he left the village is the moment all hope for helping his was gone. Ibiki also believes that the reason he is targeting you is because he looks at you as his property. He thinks that if he can't have you then no one can have you. Lady Hokage, based on everything Ibiki told her, believes that he was afraid of being alone, over time the fear became rage. That rage was channeled in to beating you, he wanted you to stay, even if the only reason you were staying was because of fear. _

I stopped reading when I heard the pot whistle. I poured part of it in to the ramen cup then put the rest of it back on the stove. 'I knew he was going to talk about what I had done and I also knew that he would talk to me about Sasuke, but the part when he talks about Itachi was unexpected. Does Itachi really care about me? I mean Kakashi-sensei had known him longer so that means that he would know him better, but still its hard to believe. Everything he says about Sasuke makes sense.' I push the thoughts to the back of my mind then go back to reading the letter.

_I think I've said enough about this subject. I'll be coming back in a couple of weeks to check on the both of you. I know you don't want to talk about what Sasuke did to you to him, but try to understand that he is trying to figure out what went wrong with Sasuke. I know he's not the easiest person to talk to but just try. It will be awkward at first for the both of you, but the both of you need it. Trust me on this one, alright?_

_Until later,_

_Kakashi_

_PS I think you should eat more than ramen while your there, it could help with the healing process._

I really didn't know what to think about what Kakashi had written. And it wasn't the part about Sasuke that was bothering me; it was the part about Itachi. 'I said all those awful things to him. I didn't have any idea that he was hurting also. I've been so selfish lately. I mean I'm not going to trust him right away, but maybe I could talk to him. It's what sensei wants me to do, so I'll think of it as a mission. Yeah if I think of it like that then it should be no problem.' I quickly fix me some tea then eat my ramen. I do a quick clean up job then go out to wait for him by the front door. I would sit out there for as long as it would take for him to come home.

* * *

I know that this was a really short chapter, I swear the next one will be longer. Please tell me what you think, be as critical as you want. I really want to know what you all think. Any way, once again I hoped you all enjoy and please review.


	6. A Friendship is born?

Okay so here is the next chapter. Its a little longer than the last one, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

After a few minutes of sitting there I began to get bored, so I reread the letter that Kakashi left for me. Every time I read it I began to get more depressed and more angry with myself. Depressed because I know what is going to have to happen to Sasuke, and angry because I said all those things to Itachi without even thinking about how he really felt. I forgot about how most Uchihas don't show their emotions well. Sasuke was like that before he left the village, if he was happy he would tell me when we were alone but even then it would be awkward, so needless to say he had a hard time telling me he was worried about me.

I sit there and think about how Itachi and Sasuke are the same and how they are different. After a little while of doing this I realize that although they do have stuff in common they are not the same at all. For instance almost everything Itachi did when Sasuke was younger was to help Sasuke have a better life than what he had, whereas Sasuke almost only thought of himself. Also I'm finding that Itachi has his own was of showing that he cares, like when he found me while the fox was supposed to be healing me, instead of telling me strait out that he was worried about me he yelled and got angry with me, what I mean is that he got angry with me because I worried him, I know it's a little confusing but its all I've really got to go on right now.

I don't know how long I was sitting there waiting for Itachi to get home, but I do know that the sun was starting so set. I couldn't see it going down because of where I was sitting but I see all the clouds change colors. 'I wonder how long he's going to stay gone? I hope he's okay. Since when did I start caring about him? Oh, I remember, after I read the letter.'

After a couple more hours I was close to giving up on waiting for him. 'I'll wait a few more minutes.' A minute goes by, nothing. Then two minutes, still nothing. Three minutes, four minutes, then five minutes, and still nothing. I slowly stand up to start to go inside when I hears someone walking up the steps. I turn and look, and there he was, Itachi. "Hey! It took you long enough!" I yell, almost regretting it after words.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I want to talk to you." I felt confident this time talking to him.

"About what?"

"I'll tell you once we find a place to sit down." I look around then I see a couple of rocks that looked perfect for us to sit on. "This way." He doesn't say anything as he follows me over to the stones.

"What did you want to talk about." He asks as he sits down. "I figured you had gotten everything out earlier." I suddenly feel myself get nervous about this.

"Well I kind of did."

"Kind of?"

"I read the letter from Kakashi-sensei, and I realized after reading in that you and I are both in pain. Pain caused by Sasuke."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You gave up everything to give your brother a better life, only for him to later push it all away. You had to have been hurt by that in some way right. I mean I would be if it were me." He didn't say anything so I continued talking. "And, well, we both know how I was hurt. And well I wanted to talk to you about everything that happened to me, and I was hoping that you would talk to me about how you felt when you found out what had became of Sasuke."

"Perhaps we should go inside, this conversation might take a while." I nod and follow him inside. We go into what looks like it was once a relaxation room or something. Itachi grabs a couple pillows and puts them on the floor, he sits on one and motions for me to sit on the other. We wound up facing each other. "You talk first then I'll talk." He says. 'At least he doesn't sound bored.'

"Where do I begin?" I think aloud.

"It doesn't matter to me about how you both got together as I think I can imagine that, so start at the first time he hit you." I sigh and nod. Kakashi was right this isn't going to be easy.

"Its hard to explain what happened that night, I don't remember much. In fact the last few months is all a blur, all I remember is that he got angry about something and we got in to an argument. Its normal for couples to do that right?" He nods. "I thought so. But instead of us just walking away from each other like we normally do, he walked over to me and punched me in the stomach. I wasn't prepared for that so I didn't have a chance to block it."

"I'm not going to push you so lets jump forward to where things get worse, to when he begins to really beat you."

"Alright, that was a couple weeks after the first hit. I think I accidentally burned dinner, he got really angry about it and began to beat me down. I remember him pushing me into the wall and slamming my head in to the same wall. He kept telling me that I wasn't good enough for anyone, and that I was lucky to be with him, and after a few moments I began to believe him." I stop and take a shaky breath. "It wasn't long after that incident that he began to rape me. I convinced myself that he really loved me and that he wasn't raping me." I don't know when the tears began to flow, but they did. "Man, I feel like a chick."

"So, you needed to talk about this. It's the first step to being healed." I know he was speaking the truth, but it was hard to believe.

"Alright, so I guess you already know about what happened the night that Sasuke tried to kill me. So is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah, how many times did he rape you."

"Um, I can't count how many times, I know it was more than 20." He, for a second, looked shocked. "I was never willing, I never looked forward to going to bed, I never knew what he wanted that night. That and I couldn't do anything once we were in bed, if I had to go to the bathroom I had to wait until the morning. I couldn't get out of bed until six am. If I got out to soon he would think that I was trying to sneak away from him, but if I got out to late then he would think that I was being lazy."

"He was really that controlling?" The mire fact that he was interested in what really happened between Sasuke and I amazed me. I thought he was listening because he felt like he had to, but when he asked that I knew he really wanted to know how his little brother really was.

"He could be at times. He wasn't like that all the time, sometimes we would sit on the couch together and read, or he would talk about his latest mission. But those times were rare, almost to the point that they were non existence. But it was those times that gave me hope that everything was going to work out in the end, and sometimes during those times he would apologize for how he was treating me."

"So he was aware of what he was doing, and he was also aware of the fact that what he was doing was wrong."

"Yeah, I guess he did. I never really put much thought into what he said, I was just grateful that he would apologize." I stop and contemplate about what to talk about next. As I found that the more I talked the better I felt. I guess that there is some truth to what Kakashi-sensei said. "I don't really know what to talk about next. I'm not really good at this whole express your self stuff." I admit.

"Is there anything else that I don't know about?"

"No I think I covered everything, I think you can fill in the rest." He nods. "It your turn."

"Turn?"

"Yeah, remember you agreed to talk if I did." He nods.

"Sasuke and I was brought up in a strict family, a family that asked a lot of its people. I was considered a prodigy, and Sasuke had to live in my shadow. Something I know he hated, but at the same time he loved. He hated it because everyone compared him to me, but at the same time he liked it because he looked up to me and wanted to one day be as good as I was. After a little while I found out was my family was planning, they told me that they wanted me to help them. I didn't want that, I wanted my little brother to grow up in a good environment, not in an environment torn a part by war." I could tell that this made him uncomfortable.

"You don't have to go on, I know you don't like to talk."

"Alright, I only have one more thing to say, I think he was always doomed to turn out like this, I just never wanted to think about that being true. Is there anything else you want to know?" There was a lot I wanted to know, but there was one thing that was bugging me.

"Yeah but it has nothing to do with Sasuke. I'm still wondering about the other members of the Akatsuki."

"I figured that's what you'd ask about. I killed them, they were becoming to much of a threat to the world."

"You couldn't do that before Gaara was kidnapped?"

"At the time I was being watched to closely, I apologize."

"Alright, how did you kill them?"

"Each one had their own strength, I took my time in learning all of their strength and weaknesses. Once I knew all that, it was all about exploiting those weaknesses for my own gain."

"You make it sound like it was easy."

"But it wasn't"

"Why did you have a friend there?"

"No, I didn't care about any of them."

"Really? What about the tall one that you were always traveling with?"

"We weren't friends, we had an understanding of each other. But we weren't friends."

"I guess that makes since." I don't know when we became comfortable talking to each other but we did. "Oh I forgot, I wanted to say I'm sorry for making you worry about me. I didn't know that you cared about me, I thought you were taking care of me because you had to, not because you wanted to." He didn't show any emotion after I said that, he also didn't say anything either, which worried me, a lot.

"At first I felt like I had to do it, partly because I felt like I had to, but when I saw just how bad you were, for some reason, my feelings switched." He stopped, this was harder for him to talk about. Which I found to be odd. So I decided to step in.

"You didn't think that I would be as bad as I was. You thought I would be at least a little better than I actually was. You, at first, felt sorry for me, but after a little while things began to change. You started to see me as a friend, or at least something close to a friend." For once he showed what he was feeling, he felt shocked.

"How? Did Kakashi tell you all that?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei did help a little, but for the most part I figured it out on my own. I realized that you are like Sasuke, but your different from Sasuke. You both don't know how to express your feelings, so you keep them bottled up, until finally someone snaps. I'll admit I don't like talking about how I feel either, but its something that we needed to talk about."

"I think I'm starting to see what other people see when they look at you." I didn't understand what that meant, but I'm pretty sure that it was a good thing. We sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of us knew what to do or what to say. "It's getting late, maybe we should go to bed."

"I guess. Um, Itachi, thanks for listening to me."

"It was nothing, Naruto." We leave and both of us head to our rooms. I slowly get ready for bed then lay down, a few seconds later I was asleep.

"_Naruto." I hear someone call my name. I look around, I see that I'm in a forest some where. "Naruto." The voice said again. I look around again, this time I see a shadow.  
_"_Who are you?"  
_"_Who do you think it is, idiot." I feel fear course through my body.  
_"_S-Sasuke."  
_"_Took you long enough, here I thought you were getting smarter, guess not." He walks out of the shadows and into the light. As soon as I see him I feel the need to puke.  
_"_Your covered in blood."  
_"_I know."  
_"_Whose blood?" My voice was surprisingly calm, despite the fact that I wanted to run away as fast as I can.  
_"_Every one. I killed every one you cared about, and if you don't do as I say, I, unfortunately, will have to kill you as well. It's your choice." I didn't know what to say, so in stead of trying to come up with something to say I ran. I ran as fast as my feet could go. I could hear Sasuke behind me, I don't bother to look back. I feel Sasuke tackle me to the ground. "So I guess your answer is no I won't go with you." Again I don't say anything. "Pity, I was looking forward to having you as a lover again." This time I knew what to say.  
_"_Lovers, that's what we were, I thought I was your slave." Judging by the look on his face he thought I would say something else.  
_"_Looks like Itachi started to rub off on you. Its to bad that you two never had the chance to admit your feelings to one another. I remember the last thing he said was your name, he must have really loved you."  
_"_Shut up! Please, just shut up." I didn't want to hear him talk about Itachi anymore. I push him off me and start to run again, there were a lot of things going through my head, like where will I go, is there any one left. My thought were interrupted by Sasuke calling out for me. I could tell he was right behind me, he was just playing with me, we both know that he's faster than me. Then I hear it, the sound of a kunai flying through the air. I dodge that one, only to have another come out of no where and hit me in the leg. I fall to the ground in pain. I look up to see Sasuke standing over me.  
_"_I guess this is goodbye, Nar-u-to." He says in a mocking voice. He lifts his sword high and brings in down._

"Wake up damn it."

I feel someone shaking me. I open my eyes and sit strait up and scream, "no!" I'm breathing fast, and I can tell I'm covered in sweat. I look and see Itachi standing next to me. I tackle him to the ground. "It was only a dream." I say.

"I don't know if I would call that a dream." I realize that I'm still laying on top of him.

"Sorry." I say as I crawl off of him.

"What were you dreaming about."

"Sasuke. He killed everyone, including you, and then he came after me, you woke me up just as he was about to kill me." I feel a tear slip down my face. "I don't want that to happen, I don't want everyone to die because of me.

"Sasuke won't have the chance to kill anyone. The Hokage has ANBU patrolling the village." He could tell that it didn't make me feel any better. "Why don't you try to go back to sleep?"

"No, I don't want to have that dream again." We sit in silence. "Could you stay with me, please?" He looked a little apprehensive about saying yes to that request. "Sorry, you don't have to, its just I feel a little safer with you here with me. Man that sounds weird, huh?"

"No really. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"So you'll stay with me?" He nods. I get up off the floor and move to the bed, Itachi follows. He lays down first, then he pulls me against down to lay my head against his chest. It was comfortable, and only a little weird. "Thank you." I say as I feel myself to start to fall asleep again. I vaguely hear him answer me as I fall asleep.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Please review, its the reviews I get that keep me writing, so please review.


	7. Festival!

Here is chapter 7... I know it took me a little while to get this one uploaded, so in stead of makeing up some lame reason that I didn't get this up sooner I'm just going to ask you to enjoy this chapter.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I found that Itachi was nowhere to be found. "Itachi! Itachi where are you?" I heard the bathroom door open. I look and see that Itachi had poked his head out. "Itachi."

"Sorry, I got up to take a quick shower. I'm almost done."

"Alright." 'Since when did I care about where he was? Why was I scared when I couldn't find him?'

'_That's what I want to know, kit.' _A familiar voice said.

'How are you able to talk to me again?'

'_I've been able to since that sensei of yours came and put the seal back to what it was before.'_

'And you haven't said anything because?'

'_Just didn't feel like it.' _I smirked, he was angry with me.

'What ever you say.'

"Naruto?" I shake my head and look back towards bathroom. Itachi was standing in the doorway with a towel rapped around his neck, and a pair of low hanging sweats on. I blushed a little; he was nothing like Sasuke when it came to looks. "The fox was talking to again?"

"Yeah, I didn't know he would start that again. I kind of liked it better when he wasn't talking. But at the same time he felt weird." I realized that I was rambling.

"Sorry there's nothing I can do about that, all you can do is to try and ignore him for now."

"I know."

"I need to change your bandages. The last thing we need right now it to have one of your wounds get infected." I nod in agreement. "You need too take your shirt off; I can stand outside if you want."

"No its fine." I slowly manage to get my shirt off. It didn't feel wired to have him standing there watching me. I thought I would at least feel a little scared about him watching, but nope nothing. Once my shirt was off, I moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. I heard Itachi come over and sit behind me. I felt him cut the bandages off, and then he started to rub a disinfectant on my wounds.

"How much pain are you in?"

"Not much when I sit still, I still have a little when I move and walk, and a lot when I have to change shirts."

"All the pain is coming from your broken ribs. Do the other wounds hurt?"

"No, not really." That was only because the pain from my ribs was over shadowing the pain from my other wounds.

"That's good." He finished putting the ointment on all of my wounds then bandaged me up. I quickly got dressed then headed for the kitchen. I felt like I should talk to him about something, but I just couldn't think of what to say. I didn't know much about him, all I did know about him was the bad things that happened in his life. 'I know!'

"Hey, Itachi." I say while getting stuff out of the fridge.

"What?"

"What did you do for fun when you lived in the village?"

"I didn't. I mostly spent my time training, going on missions, filling out paper, or watching Sasuke."

"You didn't have any friends?"

"Well, I guess I did."

"So what would you do with them?"

"We would go to the movies, or go to the music store and see if they had anything new."

"Really?" I was a little shocked to see that he was at one time a normal teenager.

"Yeah."

"What kind of music did you listen to?"

"Rock, any kind of rock. What kind do you like?"

"Anything really, mostly rock." I smiled at the fact that we have something in common. We talked about music for the rest of music. It was a good topic for the both of us, I swear I saw him smile once, I could tell that things were going to get better from here.

That talk was three weeks ago, and today Itachi deemed me well enough to start my full training regimen again. "So you think I'll get stronger soon?"

"Perhaps." Itachi and me a good friends now. We talk without any reservation. My dreams about Sasuke were becoming rare. Now I was having different dreams about a different person. About five days ago, I began to have dreams about Itachi and me. Now that sounds harmless right. Well it wasn't. Sometimes the dreams would be innocent enough, like one time I dream about us having a picnic together. But there were other times when the dreams would be a little more on the X rated side, I'll leave what happens in those dream up to your imagination. "Naruto, are you paying any attention to what I'm saying?"

"Huh, oh no sorry Itachi-san. I spaced out a little, sorry."

"That's fine; I was asking if you wanted to go to town with me today." I felt like jumping for joy when he asked me that. I haven't been off this mountain since I got here.

"Of course I do." I practically yell at him. He smiled a little.

"Alright, then we need to leave now if we want to get back before dark."

"Alright, let's go!" By now I was yelling, I was so excited to get off this damn mountain and to see something other than the hidden hot springs.

I follow him down the mountain then on to the main road. "Naruto if you at any time want to leave tell me and we'll leave."

"I'll be fine." I really did believe that too, I've worked on trying not to be afraid of everything. I've worked really hard on trying to convince my self that not everyone is out to kill me or rape me. 'I really hope everything goes fine, I mean I've worked so hard, I really hope it doesn't all go to waste.' I looked over at Itachi. He was looking at me. "What?"

"Maybe we should try this again another day."

"Why? I really want to go to town with Itachi-san."

"I know, but I think there's a festival going on right now."

"How do you know?"

"When I came here last week everyone was talking about an upcoming festival."

"Oh, I'm sure everything will go fine." He just nodded went back to looking strait ahead of him.

It only took us a few more minutes to get to the village. He wasn't joking when he said they were going to have a festival. The streets were full of people. "Wow, this is almost as big as the festivals they have back home." I say as we make our way on to the one of the busy streets.

"If you want to go back."

"I told you already, I want to do this. Look I'm perfectly fine." I wasn't really lying; I just wasn't telling you the whole truth. I was nervous, but not so much that I wanted to run away.

"Alright." He stopped for a moment and looked around. Once he saw what he was looking for he grabbed my hand and started to pull me through the crowd. I blushed a little at the small gesture. Once we got through the crowd, I see that he had pulled me to a small store. He tries to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey, Itachi, I think it's closed for the festival."

"It looks that way. I guess it's not entirely like home."

"Yeah I know." I look down and see that he is still holding my hand. I blush again. He looks down and sees that he hasn't let go of me yet. He releases my hand a mutters an apology. I just nod; I really didn't know what to say. "Lets walk around for a little bit. It's been a while since I've gone to a festival." He looks at me for a moment then looks around and then sighs.

"Alright, but I don't want to be here all day. We'll just look around then leave."

"Yes!" I grab Itachi's arm and start to drag him to the first booth I see.

About an hour, later Itachi and I are leaning against a wall drinking some soda. "All these people can't be from just this village."

"There not, people from surrounding villages."

"Ah." I look around at all the different people and booths in the area. I spot one that has a bunch of jewelry on. "Come on!" I yell as I start to run off into the crowd, I don't bother to look back to see if Itachi was following me. I quickly make my way through the large amount of people and up to the little booth. "Wow, it all so pretty." There were all kinds of things laid out necklaces, earrings, rings, and many more things. I see a pink necklace and earring set that I know Sakura would like. Then a see a black box sitting on the corner of the booth. It was obvious that no one was interested in it. I slowly make my way over to it and open it. In side was a necklace. It was defiantly for males. The whole thing was black and red; it made me think of Itachi's Sharingan. It looked to be made out of hundreds of little rocks just threaded together. I thought it looked awesome.

I looked around to see if Itachi was any where around. He wasn't. "Um excuse me, how much is this?"

"How much are you willing to pay?"

"Six-thousand Ryo?"

"That seems cheap to me." She obviously didn't want to take that amount, but I wasn't willing, or able, to pay more than that.

"Not really, it's just sitting here. It's obvious that no one really wants it. So are you going to tell me why no one wants this necklace, or are you going to just give it to me for the price I named?" Over the years, I have learned how to deal with these people, the kind of people that want to take all your money just because they can.

"Fine Six-thousand it is." I smile and take my wallet out. "Do you really want to know why no one is buying it?" I shrug. "It's because it's supposedly cursed." I look up when she said cursed. I smile when I think back to when I first heard about cursed jewelry.

"Ma'am I don't worry about such things." I say as I hand her the money. Then I reach in to my shirt and take out my necklace. "You see this necklace here, it's supposedly cursed as well, and as you can see I'm perfectly fine."

"How long have you had it?"

"Since I was twelve-years-old." She smiled. It was obvious that she was happy to have a good customer. "Do you have a bag I can put this in, it a present for someone."

"A boyfriend perhaps." I blush. "I was joking, but he must be special to you." I smile as she hands me my bag.

"Yeah he is. I guess you could say he saved me from myself." Just as she was about to say something I felt someone crash in to me, I stumble forward, but I don't fall. "Hey watch where you're going." I say as I turn around. When I see that it was a woman that crashed into me I quickly apologize for my word. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Just who the hell do you think you are, kid?" The woman said in a hateful voice.

"What?" I was shocked by what she said.

"You bumped right into me, just who the hell do you think you are?" I sigh.

"I didn't bump into you. You bumped into me."

"What!"

"Babe, what's wrong?" I look to see where the voice came from, that's when I noticed a huge man leaning on a wall behind the woman. He pushed off the wall and walked up to me.

"This guy bumped into me, then had the audacity to say I bumped in to him." I stood there in disbelief. This woman was just going to lie to him, and for what, to see me get beat up?

"That true runt." I stair at him in shock. 'Yup she wants to see me get beat up.'

"Look I'm telling you I didn't do anything to her." This time he didn't respond with his mouth, instead his response to what I said was to lift me off the ground.

"Wrong answer." He threw me to the ground. This feeling of deja vu came over me. But this time I decided to try and fight. For the past few weeks, all I've been doing is thinking back to the way I used to be. 'Not any more.' I move to get up so I can fight. Just as I was about half way up, I feel the man kick me in my gut. I fall back down as sever pain shoots through me. 'My ribs are still sensitive. I thought Itachi told me I was perfectly fine.' I try to get back up, but again he kicks me. "You going to apologize now?"

"No." I quickly get up and punch him as hard as I can in his face. He stumbles backward, but doesn't fall down. I smirk as he comes back at me, then he disappears.

"You made the wrong move." My eyes widen in shock when I realize he was standing behind me. I feel him grab my neck.

"No you've made the wrong move." I hear a familiar voice say. Then I feel the guy let me go then fall to the ground. I turn around and see Itachi standing there.

"I didn't need your help."

"We'll talk about it later, for now why don't we start to head home." I nod and slowly begin to follow him. The lady from the booth quickly handed me my purchase. I looked to see if Itachi had noticed the hand off, he didn't. I smiled and nodded a thank you at her then quickly caught up with Itachi.

It took us longer to get out of the village than it did to get in. But after twenty minutes of pushing and shoving our way out of the crowd, we finally got out. Once Itachi deemed we were far enough a way from the village Itachi stopped then turn around. "Do I even want to know how that started?"

"I didn't do anything."

"I didn't ask that."

"Technically you didn't ask anything." He frowned. "Look the big guys girlfriend bumped into me, then told her boyfriend that I bumped into her. All I was doing what talking to the lady working the booth, alright."

"Why did you go off on your own?"

"I didn't, at first I thought you were behind me, it wasn't until later that I realized you weren't there."

"So why didn't you come looking for me?"

"I didn't know where to start."

"You could have gotten on top of one of the buildings."

"I know, but I didn't want to attract a lot of attention."

"I know you're lying to me. Now tell me what you were doing at that booth." I didn't say anything. "Naruto, tell me what you were doing there, now." I just shook my head. "Naruto, we don't have time for this." He had raised he voice, he wasn't yelling, but he wasn't talking normal. I didn't want him to start yelling. I didn't want to get in to an argument now.

"Fine you want to know." He didn't say anything; he just slowly nodded his head. "I was buying this for you. I thought you might like it." I say as I take the little bag out of my pocket. "I planed on giving it to you later. It's nothing special." I hand it to him and start to head back down the path towards home. I don't stay to see what he thought of it. In truth, I didn't even know if he wore jewelry or not. 'The more I think about it the more I upset myself. I shouldn't have even bought it for him. I mean he doesn't look the type to wear stuff like that.' I hear someone running behind me. I look and see Itachi trying to catch up. I stop and let him get up beside me then I start to walk again. I look and see that he still had the bag; it didn't even look like he had opened it. "I'll take it back tomorrow. I really should have asked you if you liked those kinds of things or not before I go and buy it for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The necklace. You still have it in the box."

"No I have my old necklace in the box, I'm wearing yours." I look at him wide eyed. I look to his neck and see that he is in fact wearing it. "I like it, thank you."

"Yo-you're wel-welcome." I stammer out. He, for the first time that I've ever seen, smiled at me. It wasn't a big smile just a little one, but he did in fact smile at me. I smiled back. And with out a word finished our walk back home.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I know it took me a little longer to get this one out, and I know it's probably not the best I've done, but I do hope you liked it. Please, please review. I may not respond to them but I do read them. It's the reviews that I get that keep me going. Oh and on a side note, I really don't know how much things cost in the Naruto world, so I just came up with a random number. Again please review! And I'll try to get the next one up faster!


	8. Sasuke? Love?

Okay here is the next chapter, I really hope you like it...

* * *

When we got home we went inside got something to eat then went back out side to see if we could see the fireworks that might be going off. I was in a really good mood; there wasn't anything that could make me feel upset, sad, or angry. "Hey Naruto, why did you get me this necklace?"

"Does it matter?"

"No." He apparently wasn't as curious as I thought he was.

"I got it as a thank you gift. You've been helping me, not only heal my body, but to heal my mind and my spirit." He again didn't say anything, but he just gave me another small smile. "You've seem to be in a better mood now then when we first met."

"I suppose. You seem to have found your old self while here."

"Yeah I guess I have. Now I just need to train my body to match my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my mind says I can fight anybody, but my body says I can't."

"Ah, yes well, we will work on that as much as we can." Before we could continue our conversation, a huge colorful explosion went off in the sky. One right after another. It was beautiful. I looked over at Itachi; he looked happy, genuinely happy to be here right now. I smile and turn back to watch the fire works.

Elsewhere with Sasuke:

I walk down the familiar path that led to one of Orochimaru's hideouts. If I wanted to kill Naruto, I would need to get rid of my brother. But to do that I would need help. Starting with someone, I had trained with frequently, Suigetsu Hozuki. He would be a good person to help me. He could keep Itachi or Naruto busy while I dealt with the other person. His abilities could prove to be useful. I smile at the thought of one of them watching the other one die. 'By now they should have become friends, if not more than friends. To see the anguish on one of their faces will be the happiest moment of my life.' I laugh a little at the thought.

I walk into a room filled with huge tubes of water. I go to the one that I know holds Suigetsu and slice it open with my sword. I watch as all the water comes spilling out all over the floor. "It's nice of you to let me out of there." I hear a voice say. Not but a few seconds later I see a body start to take shape. Once his body was full formed, he stands up and I toss him his clothes.

"Get dressed. Then come with me."

"Why should I?" 'I knew this wasn't going to be easy.'

"Because I need your help with something."

"Oh, so the great Sasuke Uchiha actually needs help. I'm quite surprised. But I have one question. What are you doing here? I thought you went back to your village."

"I did, but everything didn't go as planed."

"So you're still looking to kill your brother."

"Him and one other person now." He smirked, I had his attention.

"Who?"

"A boy named Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah what did he do to you to make you want to kill him?"

"It doesn't matter, I want him dead." He smiles a little, and then gets dressed. 'Something convinced him.'

"Sorry, I don't feel like helping you. There is nothing for me in this, so what's the point of me going with you, sounds to me like these are more personal problems than public. Plus all I want to do is leave this place, go collect some swords, then live a happy life as a ninja on the run. Your little quest for revenge doesn't fit in that plan anywhere, sorry." I frown.

'Guess I didn't convince him. I'm going to be here a while.'

Back to Naruto and Itachi:

The morning after the fireworks started out as normal. I got up and fixed breakfast and Itachi was sitting at the table reading one of his books. I look over at him and see that he still has the necklace I bought him on. I smile knowing that I actually made a good choice by buying the supposedly cursed necklace. 'I wonder if he knows anything about that necklace.' "Hey Itachi, I was wondering what you thought about cursed objects."

"Why?"

"Well because that necklace I bought you is supposedly cursed."

"I know."

"What? And yet you still wear it." He put his book down so that he could look directly at me.

"I've seen necklace before, in a book I read when I was younger, it said this necklace brings bad fortune to anyone that wears it. It said the red beads started out as white but turned to read as more of its owners died. It also said that anyone that wears it dies a gruesome death."

"Again you still wear it?"

"Yes, at the end of the tail, it said that the curse was false and was started by a woman who wanted to scare her son so that she wouldn't have to buy him anything." He chuckled at the last bit.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. It's not cursed; it was just a rumor, nothing more." I couldn't help but laugh. "Now the necklace that you're always wearing, is also said to bring bad fortune as well, I don't remember the full tale, but I do know that they couldn't disprove it, so it was labeled as plausible."

"I know. But I don't care. Grandma Hokage gave this to me, and there is no way in hell I'm giving it up."

"I know." Our conversation ends there and we settle in to a comfortable silence. I finish breakfast, we eat, and then Itachi does the dishes. It his was of thanking me for cooking for him. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To train. We need to get your strength built up." I quickly get up, run over to him, grab his hand and pull him outside. "Naruto, there is no need to rush we have all day to train."

"I know, but the faster we start the faster I get to become strong again." He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Alright, the first thing we need to do is to get your stamina built up….."

Five hours later, we were sitting on some rocks eating ramen and watching the sky change colors. "You did well today. If you keep this up I would say you will be back to normal in only a couple of weeks." I give him a big smile.

"I know, I thought I would have collapsed after 70th push up." He laughed a little.

"I was happy to see you didn't." We sit in silence for a little while then Itachi speaks again. "Has the fox been talking to you recently?"

"No not anytime lately, well I mean every once in a while he'll tell me something, but I just ignore it. Actually he has been sleeping a lot recently."

"That's good to hear." I nod. This time our silence was awkward. I felt the need to talk, but couldn't think of something to say. And he looked like he wanted to say something, but just couldn't get the words out. We finish eating then go inside. "I'm going to go to my room for the rest of the night; I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright." I watch him walk out of the kitchen; once he was gone, I felt a little empty inside. 'What's wrong with me? All I've been doing recently is thinking about him, dreaming about him, and wanting to be with him.' I hear the fox chuckle. 'What?' I ask in an annoyed tone.

'_Kit you're as blind as a bat when it comes to seeing something as obvious as this.'_

'What are you talking about?' I was genuinely curious as to what he had to say.

'_The reason you acting this way is because you're in love with him.'_

'What the hell is wrong with you? Why would I be in love with him? He's only my friend, nothing more.'

'_Right and I'm a cute little kitty that you found in a box that said adopt me. Kit, when will you learn to understand your own emotions? I'm going to keep helping you figure stuff out.'_

'I didn't ask for your help. I didn't ask for you two-cents. All I did was asked what's wrong with me.'

'_And I told you, you're in love with the older Uchiha brother. Even thought I don't like them…'_

'You don't like anybody.' He ignored me and continued with what he was going to say.

'_I will say this much. The older one is nothing like his younger brother when it comes to relationships, this one is calm, and doesn't like to argue, he avoids fights as much as he can. If I had to choose one, I would choose the older Uchiha.'_

'I am not in love with him. I can't fall in love with him.'

'_I'm not one to talk about stuff like this, but don't humans say you don't choose who you fall in love with.'_

'Just shut-up and leave me alone. I don't need you to tell me all this.' He didn't respond. I leave the kitchen and make my way into my room, grab my pajama pants, the go to take a quick shower. 'I can't be in love with him. I'm still dealing with Sasuke issues. I don't want to fall in love with him. He deserves to have someone better than me. And plus there is no saying that I will ever want to get into a relationship again.' I hear the fox sigh, but he doesn't say thing.

I go over and turn the water on; I let it get to the right temperature. I peel my dirty clothes off then get in. I let the water run over my body. 'This feels so good. Just what I needed to calm me down.' I wash my hair first then my body. Once I was fully clean, I turned the water off. Dried off, and then got dressed. I grabbed one of the manga that Itachi let me borrow from him and laid down to read it. After a few minutes, I felt my self starting to get drowsy. I mark my place in my book and lay it down. And let sleep claim me.

_Itachi was sitting on my bed just staring at me. "Naruto you don't need to be afraid. I know how you feel about me. I feel the same way about you."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_I know you love me. And I'm telling you I love you too." He says as he gets up and starts to walk towards me. Once he was stand directly in front of me he leans down and whispers in my ear. "Why don't I show you how much I love you?" He says in a low voice that sends shivers down my spine. Before I could say anything, he claimed my mouth in a kiss that was full of passion. For a moment, I was too shocked to do anything, but once the shock wore off, I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. I feel him lick my lip, he was asking for entrance. I give it to him. I feel his tongue enter my mouth. We fight for dominance for a few moments, but in the end, I lost. _

_I feel him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him. He turns us around and start to lead me some where. We break apart for a moment, as the need for air became too great. He lifts me up and lays me down on the bed. He looks at me for a moment then shakes his head. "What's wrong?"_

"_You have too many clothes on." He says. He voice a hint of lust in it. He climbs on to the bed the grabs the bottom of my shirt and starts to push it up. I sit up and let him take my shirt off. Then he lays me back down and we start to kiss again. I feel his hands roaming my body. One of his hands find one of my nipples. He starts to play with while he breaks away from the kiss and starts to kiss down my jaw and then down my neck. He nip, kisses, and licks his way down to my chest. I couldn't help but moan when he kisses apart of me that I didn't know was so sensitive. He continues down until he reached his first destination. While his had was playing with one nipple, he mouth began to work on the other. The sensation was like nothing I've ever felt before. I moaned his name over and over again and arched in to his touch._

_Once he was done with that one, he moved over and gave the same treatment to the other one. Again, all I could do was moan and arch my back. I had lost the ability to control my own body. I was at his mercy. When he was done with the nipple, he continued to move south. Kissing, nipping, and licking his way down. Once he got to he second destination he sat up and looked at me. All I could do was look back. "You look amazing right now." Was all he said, I couldn't think of anything to say back? I watch as he runs a hand down my chest over my abdomen, then finally he runs over the bulge that was now in my pants. _

_Up until now, I didn't realize how tight my pants had become. He begins to rub my erection through my pants. I whimpered and moaned the entire time, as well as move my hips, trying to get more of the friction that he was causing. When he stopped, I let out a growl of disapproval. He smirks the leans back down and undoes my pants. I held my breath while watching him. This was torture. Once they were undone, he pulls them down a little, taking my boxers with them. I feel my erection spring out. I close my eyes for a moment to regain some composer. But while I was doing so, Itachi bent down, took me in his mouth, and slowly starts to bob his head up and down. I let out a loud moan. After a few moments of the sweet torture, he begins to go faster. "Oh Kami, Itachi. Please faster." He complies with my wish and begins to move little faster. _

_I take my hands and thread my fingers into his hair. Encouraging him to keep going. "I'm so close." After a few more sucks and lick, I feel that I am about to cum. "Itachi, I-I'm going to…" I didn't even finish my sentence I feel my orgasm starting as I'm cumming I could stop my self from saying it. "I love you Itachi."_

"What?" I hear something crash and then I hear something break. I sit strait up and see Itachi had fallen backwards and had knocked something over. "What did you just say?"

* * *

This was the first time I had written a partial sex scene. I really hope I did good. Please tell what you thought. I really do love getting reviews, they are what keep me writing. So until next time, bye-bye.


	9. What is love?

Sorry this took a little longer than the others, I'll explain why at the bottom of the story. I hope you enjoy. ^^

* * *

Quick recap: "What?" I hear something crash and then I hear something break. I sit strait up and see Itachi had fallen backwards and had knocked something over. "What did you just say?"

Story

"What are you talking about?" I've never seen him so flustered.

"You said you love me." As soon as he said that, I start to feel sick. 'I was talking in my sleep.'

"I have no idea what to say." I say quietly.

"You could tell me if it's true or not."

"I'm not sure. I mean I know my feelings for have changed. But with everything that's happened to me in the last year I just don't know." I found it surprisingly east to talk to him about it. But then again I always find it easy to talk to him. 'I wonder if he'll hate me now.' I watch him get up from his spot on the floor.

"Naruto, I want you to know that I am nothing like Sasuke when it comes to how I treat me lovers." I wanted to believe him, I really did. He slowly walked over to me and sat next to me.

"Do you hate me?" I ask in a small unsure voice. I look over at him and see that he is smiling at me.

"No, quite the opposite." He paused and looked me directly in my eyes, "I love you Naruto." I felt like passing out. 'What am I an Uchiha magnet?'

"How long?"

"I figured it out just a few days ago. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to scare you off."

"I know I have feelings for you but I just don't know what to do."

"We don't have to do anything for right now." I felt relieved to hear him say that "For now lets agree that we have feelings for each other, and later we will go from there." I smile.

"That you be nice." I yawn.

"I think we should go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He gets up and starts to head for the door I feel the need to do something. Just as he was about to leave I jump up out of bed and run over to him.

"Itachi." I run up to him and wrap my arms around him. At first, he didn't do anything, but after a few seconds, Itachi wraps his arms around me.

We stay there for a few minutes, just to relish in each other's company. 'This feels nice. I wish things could stay like this forever.' I think. When I feel him start to pull away from me, I hang on, I didn't want to let him go, but I had no choice this time.

"What was that for?" He asked softly.

"I felt like it. You're not angry are you?" I ask.

"Why would I be angry?"

"I don't know. I just thought you might be" I look up at him and see that he looked almost happy. I smile at him, and he smiles back.

"You look tired. Let's go to bed." I nod. "Goodnight Naruto." I whisper the same back to him. Before he walked out the door, he surprised me by giving me a kiss on the forehead. I couldn't do anything but watch him walk away. 'What the hell just happened?'

'_I believe it's called a kiss, kit.'_

'That's not what I meant.'

'_Well from what I can tell you two are on your way to dating.'_

'I don't think I'm ready for that yet.'

'_You should have told him you still only want to be friends.'_

'One, I was caught up in the moment,' I go over and sit on the edge of my bed, 'two why do you care?'

'_It's entertaining to watch you struggle with certain things, but sometimes you can be real annoying.'_

'In other words you're annoyed with my struggle when it comes to relationships.'

'_Exactly right, your inner monologue can be annoying when you are trying to figure out what to do, so in stead of listening to you I say what I think. And when I do say what I think you seem to figure out what you think sooner. And when you do that you shut-up sooner.' _He doesn't say anymore after that. After a moment of sitting there and replaying everything that had happened in the last thirty minutes I start to feel sleep again. So I crawl to the middle of my bed and lay down, then I pull the covers over me.

'I'll figure out what to do in the morning.' I think as I fall asleep.

When I wake up the next morning, I feel a little different. I feel like I had made a huge mistake last night. 'I'm so stupid. Why did I tell him all that? I know I'll tell him I didn't mean any of it. I'll tell him I was just caught up in the moment.' I smile and get up out of bed, then go get dressed.

I quietly make my way into the kitchen. I get all the things out to get breakfast started.

I feel my self-get really nervous when I hear the kitchen door open. I continue with what I was doing, I act as if I didn't hear him come in. "Morning Naruto." He says as he walks up to me.

"Good morning Itachi." I say casually. He comes up to me and begins to put his arms around me,

"Um, Itachi," I say in a small voice as I back away from him, "I need to talk to you about last night." I don't give him time to say anything, I was already scared that he would be very angry with me, I didn't need the anxiety of hearing his voice right now. "I got caught up in the moment. Look the first time I said 'I love you' I was asleep, I was having a dream."

"Yes, I know…" I cut him off.

"Well everything I said after that was because I was still thinking of the dream… what I mean is that the emotions that Ii was feeling in the dream were still there when I woke up. I'm sorry" He backs away a little, I could see a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

"So, to sum up what you're saying, everything you said last night was a lie." I could tell he was trying to keep his voice calm, and not to let me see that he was really upset about this. I knew he was upset, I mean who wouldn't be upset when the one they love was basically telling them that they didn't love them.

"No, I was caught up in the moment."

"So it was a lie." There were no words to describe the look that had come over his face. He looked angry, sad, and disgusted. I couldn't say anything. I knew that anything I said at this point would only make things worse. After staring at me for a few seconds Itachi finally talks, in a low menacing voice that portrayed every emotion on his face he said, "I don't like being made a fool of." It hurt so much to hear him say that.

"Itachi…" He didn't let me finish.

"Just shut-up." He says as he walked out of the room. I felt like throwing -up, I felt like screaming and crying, I felt like going after him and telling him that I'm afraid and that he can't leave me. But I didn't do anything I just stood there staring at the door that Itachi had just walked through. "What did I just do?" After a few more seconds, I go and put all the stuff for breakfast away. I knew neither of us was going to eat this morning.

Once everything was put back in to place, I go back to my room and lay back down.

After laying there for I don't know how long I hear Itachi knock on my door. I jump up and run the few steps to my door. "Itachi-san…" I stop, he looks as angry as he did this morning.

"There are a couple people here to see you." He says in a monotone voice.

"Oh okay." I follow him down the hallway and into the sitting room. When I walked in, I was surprised by who I was witting there. "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, what are you doing?"

"We came to see if you were all right to come home." Kakashi-sensei said. I could tell Sakura wanted to give me a hug.

"Sakura-chan, come here." She slowly got up and slowly walked towards me. When she stopped, she stopped quite a way a ways from me. I ran up to her, picked her up, and gave her a big hug.

"Naruto?" She asked once I put her down. I thought you didn't want people to touch you."

"I didn't." I say as I walk over to Kakashi. He too gave me a hug.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better." I could tell he was smiling behind his mask.

"It's all thanks to Itachi-san." I look over at him with a big smile. "Right Itachi-san?"

"What ever." He says with a hint of bitterness in his voice. He starts to walk out.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Kakashi quickly asks him.

"Nothing." He walks out slamming the door behind him. The both look at me.

"Naruto what happened?" Sakura asks. I sigh and go to sit down.

"It's kind of a long story." Kakashi sits down next to me while Sakura moves to take the seat across from me. They obviously wanted me to tell them everything that has gone on. "Well you see…"

Fifteen minutes later, I told them everything that had happened between Itachi and me. While I was talking Sakura would be changing emotions constantly, one moment she would be smiling and happy the next she would be angry. I was beginning to think that she was bipolar or something like that. When I was completely done talking there was silence, I guess neither of them really knew what to say. Kakashi was the first one to speak.

"Naruto, you're letting fear get in the way of your happiness."

"No I'm not." I said quickly.

"Naruto, you're afraid of Itachi turning out to be like Sasuke…"

"Just shut-up." I cut him off I was becoming angry quickly.

"So you push him away…" He continued as if I didn't say anything.

"No I don't" I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get me to admit something that wasn't true. 'It isn't true right?' Once again, he continued as if I hadn't said a word.

"And once you've pushed him away you start to feel alone and depressed…"

'No, No, No! It's not true!" I screamed in my head. 'He has the right to his own life. Who am I to hold him down? He deserves someone who isn't broken.' I watched as Sakura got up and left the room, she couldn't watch this any more.

"You think he deserves better…" That's what broke me. I could feel myself wanting to cry and scream to the high havens that I was worth nothing now.

"Just shut-up! Why would he want some one that's been beaten and raped? Someone who is nothing more than a broken toy. The only reason someone would want someone like that is because they want to pike up where the other one left off!" I was screaming and crying. I also wasn't watching what I was saying. I hunched over, I couldn't stand to look at Kakashi right now.

"Naruto, Sasuke raped you?" I sit back up and look directly at Kakashi. "You never told me that." He sounded a little hurt. And the fact that he sounded hurt I began to feel bad for not being completely open about everything to him.

"I didn't want to."

"Does Itachi know?"

"Yeah." I still had tears running down my face, but I was calmer now than what I was a few seconds ago. I feel Kakashi put his arms around and pull me to him. If felt like a father's comforting hold, or at least what I imagine one would feel like. I turn so that I could cry on his shoulder. I thought I heard the door open, but I come to the conclusion that I was hearing things that was happing else where in the building. After a minute of just sitting there in his arms, I talk. "I really do like him a lot." It was a simple sentence that had a lot of meaning to it.

"I know." It was a simple reply that also had a lot of meaning in it. At least to me it did. We sit in silence some more while I calm down entirely. Once I stop crying I pull away from him. I pick a random place for us to start talking.

"I've been talking to him about everything that happened between Sasuke and me."

"That shows that at some level you trust him."

"I know I just don't want him to turn in to Sasuke."

"I thought I told you that I will never turn in to Sasuke." I look over Kakashi's shoulder and see that Itachi and Sakura were leading against the doorframe. "I apologize, I'm not perfect, but that's no excuse for the way I treated you this morning." I was so happy to hear those words that without thinking I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"You can't ever leave me." I whisper and I feel him put his arm around me.

"I won't. There is not a force alive that could ever make me leave you." I feel new tears running down my face, not because I'm sad, but because I'm happy. I'm happy to feel him holding me safely in his arms. I'm happy to hear his voice reassuring me that everything is going to work out. Our happy moment is interrupted when Kakashi spoke.

"You still didn't tell us if you want to come back home."

"As if you have to ask. Of course I want to come home." I say as I pull away from Itachi. "You want to go home too, right?" He hesitates for a moment. Then answers.

"Of course."

* * *

Like I said at the top I would explain why this one took a couple extra days. You see I'm losing my motivation to write. I really don't know why but I am. Sorry if that seems vague but its all I got for now. I really hope that you liked this chapter, please, please tell me what you think. The reviews I get are what keep me going so please review, ^^. Until next time, bye-bye.


	10. A Good Plan?

Alright, after I don't know how long a new chapter. Like always please enjoy.

* * *

Kakashi and Itachi talk for a few minutes about the plan for the next few days while I just stand there and listen. Once they are done Itachi walks with me back to my room. "Naruto, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to apologize again. I should have been a little more considerate of what you would be feeling." I stopped him before he could continue his pity party.

"Itachi, it's in the past. I told you it's alright. Any ways, I should also apologize. I should have been more considerate of your feelings also. I should have realized how much I was going to hurt you." I saw a small smile form on his lips. I knew that there was nothing more to be said between us on the subject.

"Well I should go start to pack." I nod then watch him turn to leave. Once again, I feel like I need to do something, but this time there wasn't as much hesitation as there was the first time.

"Wait Itachi." He stops and turns back around. I walk up to him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" He says in his normal calm voice. Without anything to him, I take the last couple of steps up to him. I hear him whisper my name. I look up at him, there was some apprehension in his eyes, and I know last night was replaying through his mind. I slowly lean up to him and lightly press my lips to his. I could feel my heart beating fast; I could also feel my whole body shaking. I stay there for a couple of seconds. But when he doesn't respond I start to pull away. In a split second, I feel him push his lips on to mine.

With out thinking I put my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. I feel him put his arms around my waist and pull me even closer to him. I feel him lick my bottom lip. I knew what he wanted, and I willingly gave it to him. I open my mouth and let his tongue enter my mouth. I feel his tongue coax mine into what felt like a dance of some kind.

After a minute of kissing, the need for air became too great. "Naruto?" Itachi whispered.

"Does it matter why?" I say as I pressed my lips back against his. It felt perfect. I feel him try to start to lead me backwards towards the bed. I was a little apprehensive at first, but I gave in and started to move backwards. When I feel my legs hit something, I knew that we had made it to the bed.

Without breaking the kiss, Itachi lifts me up and lays me down. Just as things began to heat up, we were interrupted by a knock at the door. We break apart and look at the door. When the person didn't knock again we go back to kissing. Just a few seconds later, we hear another knock. "Naruto are you in there?" 'Damn it Sakura.' Itachi looked down at me.

"Tell her to come back later." I almost laughed at the sound of his voice. 'He sounds so annoyed.'

"Naruto, I'm coming in." She said as she opened the door.

"No Sakura, don't" But it was too late. We both looked at the doorway. Both of us looked angry and embarrassed at being caught in this position. After a few seconds Sakura finally spoke.

"What the hell?" Itachi reluctantly climbed off me. "Just what were you two thinking?" For the first time ever I saw Itachi smirk.

"Do you really want to know?" I'd never seen him act this way before. 'He must be pissed off to be acting this way. Either that or he hates her. Either way, I've got to remember not to start laughing.'

"No I don't." They glare at each other for a couple seconds, and then Sakura spoke again. "Kakashi is looking for you Itachi." She says with hatred in her voice. He nods. Then comes back and leans over me.

"Is it okay?" He whispers to me. I nod. I feel him softly kiss me on my lips. I kiss back. We hear Sakura clear her throat. He pulls away and sighs. "I'm leaving." He says as he stands up and walks out. "Naruto if you need me don't hesitate to come get me, alright?" I sit up and look at him. I could tell he would rather stay. Then I look over at Sakura, she looked like she was about to say something. I beat her to it.

"Alright, see you." He nods then leaves. "Why are you acting so rude to Itachi?" I say once I'm sure Itachi is gone.

"There is nothing wrong with him."

"That's not what I asked." I knew she was trying to dance around the question. She sighed, giving in.

"Look, I just don't think you two are good together." I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Why do you think that?" I asked quickly.

"Well for one thing your personalities are different. I mean completely different. And for another thing, think about it," I had no idea when I asked her why that I would be opening a floodgate, "you want to kill Sasuke right? Do you really think Itachi will help you with that?" I cut her off before she can continue her rant.

"One, I think the fact that we are different is a good thing, we balance each other out. Two, yes I want to kill Sasuke, and yes, I think he will help me do it. And even if he doesn't I'm still going after him. And also are you sure just don't want me to find happiness?" I didn't want to think about such a thing, but from the way she was talking, it seemed like it could be true.

"Wha-what the hell are you talking about, why wouldn't I want you to happy?"

"Well that the way it seemed to me." She looked pissed.

"Fuck you." Was all she said as she walked out the door. 'Why is she acting so weird? I know she's planning something, and I also know it has something to do with Sasuke, well I'm pretty sure it does.'

"Spacing out?" I look up and see Itachi standing in the doorway, with Kakashi standing behind him. "We need to talk to you."

"If it's about Sakura planning on killing you then capturing me and taking me as a sacrifice to Sasuke. Then I already figured it out." 'Wow I actually sounded smart… that doesn't happen often.' I could tell Kakashi didn't expect me to say something like that. I was a little happy to see that I could still shock him. "The only thing I'm wondering is why she would so it? They came in and shut the door. Kakashi spoke first.

"Think back to before Sasuke left the village the first time. Think back to how Sakura acted back then. How did she act?"

"She was in love with him. And obsessed with him. I thought she got over him." I said sadly. Itachi was the next to speak.

"Sometimes people will act one way but feel something different."

"Itachi is right. She may have told people that she was over him, but really wasn't. Now that being said, I'm not sure if she talked to Sasuke about her plan, or if she is doing this all on her own."

"I think she talked to him. The night he attacked me, the first time, he had been gone for the day. They could have been talking then." I say.

"I doubt it, he was on a mission. He didn't get home until late afternoon, then he was in meeting with the Hokage, then he went home. He didn't have time." Kakashi explained.

"What about the night he broke out of prison, either before or after he attacked us." Itachi said in a voice that said he was still contemplating that idea. Both Kakashi and I looked at him with shock.

"I didn't think of that, he would have had time after attacking Naruto to go to her house and talk to her." Said Kakashi in a voice that also said the same thing as Itachi's. I felt like I was loosing everything I had, but I knew that wasn't true. 'I still have Itachi.'

I get up off the bed and go over to Itachi then put my arms around his waist. I knew what I was doing, I was trying to cling to him, I wanted to make sure that he never left my side, I wanted him with me forever. When Itachi pushed me away, I got scared that he had changed his mind about me. I felt a wave of depression rush through me. But that wave was quickly dissipated when Itachi grabbed me and pulled me over to the bed with him. He turned around and sat down, and then pulled me onto his lap.

"There is nothing to worry about. We will take care of everything." I felt a mixture of anger and relief wash over me when Itachi said that.

'_You're going to let them take care of everything.' _I hear an annoying voice say.

'I don't know. Let me finish talking to them then I'll talk to you.' I took his silence as an 'alright'.

"We need to go search her room, maybe she'll have something that will lead us to him." Kakashi sounded like a rookie with the way he was talking. But for some reason Itachi nodded in agreement. He was actually going to go along with it. "Why don't I go distract her, and you go through her stuff." 'Wow and they thought I was stupid sometimes, guess this shows that they don't really know her all that well, oh well, I'll let them have their fun.'

"Fine, but Naruto, stays here, alright?" I just nod, they didn't need me for this one. I get up off Itachi and watch as they walked out of the room.

'Now to clarify, fox, I plan on tricking her in to leading me directly to him.' He just laughed at me. From the way he was laughing, you'd have thought I had just told a joke or something like that.

'_So you do have balls. You honestly think it'll work, kit?'_

'Yeah I'll make her think I really want to die, then she'll take me to him. She doesn't think I'm smart enough to trick her, so she'll think I'm telling the truth. All have to do is show her some evidence that I want to die and she'll believe me.'

'_I actually think it'll work, somewhat.' _So he didn't think it would work, but what ever, I'm still going to do it.

'But he did think it would work a little bit.' I smiled at that thought. We didn't talk any more after that.

A few hours later Sakura and I were alone in the kitchen fixing dinner. "I know you want to take me to Sasuke, and before you say anything I want to tell you that I want to go." She just stood there staring at me.

"You're lying to me." She managed to choke out after a couple of minutes. 'She's falling for it.'

"I'm not. I want to die. I'm tired of trying. I'm tired of pretending." I say in a sad voice hoping that it was convincing enough. She looked at me skeptically. 'Damn, time for the last resort.' To try to convince her and to prove my point, I rolled up my sleeve, where not but two hours ago I had made tons of cuts going in many directions across my arms. I inwardly smirked when I saw her eyes widen. "So when do we leave?"

"Tonight at two am." We said nothing more about it. Still smirking inwardly, I think 'got her'.

About thirty minutes later, everyone was sitting around the dinner table. No one was talking. Finally, Kakashi spoke up. "I was thinking that tomorrow we could all train together. It's been a while and it would be a good way to see how much Naruto and Sakura has grown in the last few months."

"It would be a good idea, don't you think, Naruto?" Itachi said, it was almost as if he knew what I was planning. I put a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun, don't you think Sakura?"

"Yeah it sounds great." She said with her normal voice. We both had to work hard to keep everything from them.

We finish dinner in silence, none of us knew what to say, or to talk about. I look at the clock that was hanging on the wall. 6:30 pm

I looked at the clock, it now read 1:30 am. I still had time to drop a letter by Itachi's room. I look down at the paper, that I planned to tell him not to worry about me on, but because I'm not good at writing anything, it was still blank. 'I know what I want to say, I just can't think of the words I want to use.' After sitting there thinking for a couple more minutes I finally find the words to us. I quickly write my letter then pick it up and reread it.

Dear Itachi,

Um, I'm not good at doing these sort of things, so I', just going to write a short note. By the time you find this, I'll already be gone. But don't worry I'm fine. I'm sorry to put you through this.

Good-bye

Naruto.

PS. I love you

I knew it was going to sound like I was heading off to die, and in truth I wasn't sure if I would come back, but I was content with what I had written. I quietly leave my room and start to make my way to his room. About half way there, I run into someone I really didn't want to run into. "Sakura." I say in a shocked voice. When she looked over at me, she didn't look like the same Sakura that I once knew. No this one looked cold, and uncaring.

"What's that?" She snapped at me.

"A note to Itachi." I say plainly, although I was actually a little nervous.

"Let me read it." I sigh and hand it to her. She reads it quickly then hands it back to me. "Fine, but you better do this quick. I'll be waiting at the bottom of the mountain." I nod and watch her walk away. Just as I was about to start walking again I feel something grab me. I was about to scream but a hand over my mouth prevented that.

"Just calm down it's only us." I recognized the voice as Kakashi's. 'Shit!' "Before you start talking why don't you come with us back to your room." Without an answer from me, they start to drag me back to my room.

Once we were, all inside Kakashi closed and locked the door. "Guys I really don't have the time to do this. I have stuff to do." I say calmly.

"Naruto what are you planning?" Itachi said, his voice held some anger in it.

"And give us the truth" Kakashi added, he too had some anger in his voice. 'He knows me to well.' So instead of wasting time I decided to comply with their wishes.

"Well I'm going to go with Sakura. I'm going to let her lead me to Sasuke. And then while I'm there I'm going to kill him." I say quietly. For a moment they don't say anything, they just stare at me. "What?" I finally ask.

"You're not actually going to do that are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I am." I go over to my bed and make sure I have everything packed that I thought I would need for the trip.

"And you got her to do this how?" Kakashi asked again. 'It's almost like he doesn't think I have the smarts to be able to deceive someone.'

"I convinced her that I'm suicidal and that I want to be killed by him." Kakashi looked surprised. Itachi didn't.

"How did you do that?" Itachi asked, more for Kakashi's benefit that his. Without saying a word, I rolled my sleeves up. Itachi sighed. "Why did I even ask." It was obvious that he expected me to do something like this. Kakashi on the other hand looked like he was ready to kill me.

"There is no way you're going through with this." I looked to Itachi for support, but all I got was red swirling eyes.

"Naruto forgive me."

"Don't." I say as I fall victim to the sharingan.

"Time to wake up Naruto." I hear a female voice say.

"Itachi." I scream as I sit up and look around. I start to panic when I don't see him anywhere. I jump out of bed and start to run for the door. I feel someone grab me and try to drag me back to bed. "Let go of me, I've got to find Itachi!" I scream.

"Naruto!" I hear someone yell. I look at the person the yelled my name.

"Grandma Hokage please, I have got to find him, he'll want to know I'm awake now." I know I sound frantic, but I just don't care right now.

"Naruto you're not going to find him." I stop my struggling and look at her, silently asking her to explain. "He took your place, he followed Sakura." I begin to feel frantic again.

"Tell me you heard something from him." I look behind me and see Kakashi had let go of me. I could tell from both of their looks they hadn't heard a thing. 'This is all my fault. He might be dead, and it would be all my fault.' I fall to my knees and begin to cry. I feel Kakashi lean down and try to wrap his arms around me, but I pushed him away. "You could have stopped him," I say coldly.

"I tried, I really did."

"Sure you did." For the first time I felt hate towards Kakashi.

"Naruto enough. We sent ANBU out to try to track him down. Give them a few days, I'm sure they will find something." I couldn't help but feel a small surge of calmness, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Am I free to leave? I want to go get something to eat." I look down and see that I'm in my normal clothes, so with out waiting for an answer, I just get up and walk out.

I really was hungry, but I had no money on me, so before going to get something to eat I head over to mine and Sasuke's old apartment. 'I never thought I would go back there.'

When I got up to the door, I check the top of the doorframe for the spare key. 'If it's here then they left it alone so I can go through my stuff, if not then they got rid of everything.' I shuffle around for a few seconds then I feel what I'm looking for. 'Ah found it.' I take the key and unlock the door.

When I walk inside, I was shocked to see that they had cleaned up after the attack and had covered some of the furniture with sheets to keep them clean. 'They expected me to come back someday. Who ever they are.' I sighed and walked in to the kitchen, 'Now where did I hide the money again?' I think as I slowly spin around in a circle.

Back when I was with Sasuke, I formed a habit of hiding money. Just incase something should happen and I was in need of some cash. 'Ah, I remember.' I go over to one of the drawers, the first one just under the counter. I open it then remove all the contents, just random objects that you sometimes use when cooking. I smile when I see that the original bottom is still there. I reach in and push the bottom in the back of the drawer down, as I did that the front popped open. I grab it and carefully lift it out.

"What?" I say aloud. "Where is the money I had been saving up?" Where the money should have been was only a folded up note. I grab it, open it, and then read it.

Naruto,

You're mine.

Sasuke

I quickly through the letter away and start to look around for any sign of Sasuke. 'I don't see any obvious ones.' I begin to get more frantic, I start to run around the apartment. I tear the covers off the furniture and check behind every door. When I don't see him anywhere I go back into the front room and sit down on the couch.

'He still controlling me, damn it.' With my hunger forgotten for the time being I just sit there with my head in my hands. After a few minutes of just sitting there in the quite I'm nearly scared off the couch when someone knocks at the door.

I slowly get up and go over to the door, but I don't open it. "Hey Naruto, we know your in there!" I hear a familiar loud voice say from the other side of the door. I open the door and see that there was more than one person on the other side.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai!" I hear a growl from a certain dog, "and Akamaru." I say happily, but then I become angry. "I'm not going back to the hospital." Shikamaru sighed.

"We aren't here to take you back, we came here to talk to you, nothing more."

"Why?" This time Sai spoke.

"Because we ant to help you."

* * *

I know this one took a little longer than normal, and I know it probably isn't my best chapter, but I am content with it. Please tell me what you think, I really like it when you tell me what you think, it keeps me going, it really does. All begging aside I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. I'll try to get the next one up sooner.


	11. Plans coming together

Here is chapter 11, I hope you all will like it.

* * *

"What do you mean you're here to help me" Shikamaru sighed.

"First things first. Let us inside." I look to the ground. "Naruto, I know it's hard but you need to trust us." I sigh and move out of their way. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru walked right in, Sai on the other hand stopped just a couple steps in the door.

"Why don't you trust us?" Sai asked in his normal voice. I was at first shocked by his question, then I remembered that he doesn't have that many emotions and he doesn't fully understand everything. 'I have to think about how I explain things to him carefully, if I do this wrong he'll ask a lot more questions than what I'm willing to answer.'

"In truth I have no idea. The only reason is because Sasuke trained me to trust nobody when he is not around. It's similar to your training."

"What do you mean?" He quickly asked. 'Damn it.'

"Well, you know how Danzo trained you to have no emotions, well Sasuke trained me to trust nobody but him. And now I have to work to trust people again, just like you have to work on finding your emotions again."

"Ah." He said as he went inside and sat down. 'Guess I did a good job at explaining things to him.'

"Hey Naruto you hungry?" Kiba yelled. I looked and saw that he was holding up a to-go bag from one of the restaurants just a couple of blocks from here. I could smell the food, I could almost taste it. I felt my hunger come back and without thinking I answered him.

"Totally!" I yell as I run over to him and grab the bag and sit down on the floor. I look inside and see that they had brought me two hamburgers, a thing of French fries, and a couple of cookies. I lick my lips and grab one of the burgers.

"Naruto while your eating I want to talk to you, I just want to clarify a couple of things, alright?" Shikamaru said, it almost sounded like he was nervous, though at the moment I couldn't care less. I nod as I take my first bite. 'Oh Kami it tastes so good. I haven't had one of these in a while.' "Alright so first I want to clarify that Sasuke was abusive to you, not only emotionally, but physically, and most likely sexually as well." I stop from taking another bite.

"Why does everyone want to talk about. How many times do I have to say the bastard like to hit me, how many times do I have to tell you people that yes he was abusive to me." I shocked myself by how I sounded. My voice had come out in a growl, I know I sounded angrier that I was, but I really didn't want to talk about it, I was tired of talking about what he did to me, all I wanted to do was to go hunt him down and kill him.

"I understand that, but all we've gotten is second hand information, we can't believe everything that we're told. All we want to know is what happened alright. There is one more thing I want to ask you." He said the last part slowly, I knew what he was going to ask. "Did Sasuke rape you?"

I go to take another bite of my hamburger but see that it was gone. I look around and see that Akamaru and happily taken what was left of it. 'Stupid dog.' I sigh and look back to Shikamaru.

"Yes, he raped me. It's not something I want to think about. Now, ask something that doesn't have anything to do with rape or abuse, please." I say calmly. This time Kiba is the one to ask a question.

"We over heard some stuff this morning. Is it true that Sakura is working with Sasuke, and that you and Itachi are together now?" These were the questions I had no problem answering.

"To answer your first question, yes she is working with Sasuke, and they are planning on killing me. And now on to your second question, I think we are, we never really had time to sit down and talk about it. Now I want to ask a question. You said you came here to help me, just what the hell are you going to help me with?"

"We want to help you fine Itachi and take Sasuke down." Kiba said, for once sounding serious. "Hey if your not going to eat your other food, can I have it." I roll my eyes, and grab the other hamburger out of the bag. Then get up and go in to the kitchen. I grab a knife and rinse it off then grab a plate and do the same. I take the hamburger out of the bag and cut it in half. Then go back in to the living room and hand half of the burger to him while I take the other half for myself.

"There, you happy?" He doesn't answer, instead he just takes a bite of his half and smiles. "Why would you all want to get involved in this?"

"Because we are friends, and don't friend help each other?" Sai said, for once making me feel a little better about everything.

"Yeah but this is one big mess, it's not something I want you to help me with. Plus if you do help me you can all get in to some serious trouble. Think about it, Grandma Hokage isn't going to be happy when she see's that you're all gone."

"We'll deal with that later. Look you helped us when we needed you and now it's our turn to do the same to you." Kiba had taken a break from eating to put his opinion in. I looked to each of them and saw that they were going to go with or with out my consent.

"Fine, but I'm the one who gets to kill Sasuke." I say as I reach for the fries that were still sitting in the bag.

"We know, we wouldn't want it any other way." Shikamaru said quietly. He looked like he was already planning out everything.

"So what's the plan?" I really was curious to know what he was planning.

"I'm not sure yet. We know that Sakura is there with him, but do you know if he has anyone else helping him?"

"Um, no I don't." Shikamaru sighed.

"We are going into this blind."

"I wouldn't say that." We hear a voice say from the front door. We all look to see Neji standing there. "Kiba the Hokage is looking for you, you have a mission to go on."

"What, now, you've got to be joking."

"Do I joke?" Kiba sighed in defeat.

"No." He looked like he had to force himself to get up and walk out. But before he left he said one more thing. "Sorry I can't help you this time Naruto." He sounded really disappointed.

"I wouldn't say that, you brought me food." I smile. I look and see that he was smiling too.

"Good to have you back." He said as he walked out the door, beckoning Akamaru to follow him." Once he was gone Neji came in and took his place. Shikamaru was the first to talk to him.

"What all did you hear?"

"Everything."

"And what are you planning to do?"

"I want to help you as well." I didn't expect Neji to want to help me at all. But then again none of the three that was sitting before me seemed like the type to go against the Hokage's wishes. "You can't rush in to battle blind like this, especially when it comes to fighting Sasuke Uchiha."

"You're right. Thank you." Shikamaru said.

"When do we leave?"

"When do you want to go?" Sai asked.

"Tonight, the quicker we leave, the better our chances of finding Itachi alive will be, right?" They all nod in agreement. "Then lets meet at midnight, by the gate." They nod again.

"Then tonight at midnight." Neji said again. They all get up and leave, saying goodbyes as they walked out the door.

I had the feeling of deja-vu again. I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, it read eleven-thirty pm. 'I think I'm going to leave early.' I look at my bag. It wasn't even close to being full. I didn't have that much stuff anymore, and as a result I didn't have much to bring. I take a final look around my apartment then leave.

I could see the gate just a head of me I could also see that I was the first one to arrive. "Naruto, why do you always have to do the opposite of what people want you to do?" I hear a fimilar voice say from one of the trees that lined the road.

"Kakashi why do you always have to interject yourself in to other people's lives. This is my choice." I know what I said had hurt him, but I didn't want him to try and talk me out of this. I wanted to go after Itachi, I wanted to bring him home, I wanted to kill Sasuke, and if it came down to it I was going to kill Sakura as well. I looked up at him and saw that he looked more hurt than I thought he would be.

"I'm not really here to talk you out of going, I'm here more or less to just talk to you. Lady Hokage wanted me to talk you into waiting for a couple more days, but you and I both know that there is nothing I can say to make you change your mind." I was a little happy with his answer.

"Okay, the others are coming at midnight." He nodded, he understood that I wanted to be done with this before the others came.

"First I wanted to ask you something. Are you planning on killing Sakura?" I sigh. 'I figured he would ask something like that at some point in this conversation.'

"Only if I have to, I really don't want to loose both Sasuke and Sakura, but I know that she won't come home without a fight, and if she becomes to dangerous then yeah I will have to kill her."

"You've changed a lot since the first time I saw you." He voice said he was reminiscing to the days when things were easier.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, I dropped an eraser on your head." We both laughed a little at the memory. "But certain circumstances make people change. Sometimes the change is good and sometimes the change is bad, in my case it's most likely some where in the middle."

"Either that or your more like your dad than people think." I had learned about my father about a year ago. I had found an old file that contained my original birth certificate in it. I was shocked that I was the fourth Hokage's son, but at the same time both angry and proud. Angry because he had sealed the fox inside me, but proud because of all that he did for this village in such a short amount of time.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Look Naruto I know when make mistakes, and I've made quite a few, some small, most big. But the most recent one that I've made is not dragging you out of that house with me that night."

"Why does everyone try to blame themselves for the what happened. First the Hokage, then Itachi, and now you. Every has those time where they think if I would have just done this things would have turned out differently. Look I may be an idiot most of the time, and I may not be book smart, but I am very observant of the world around me, I've seen people drive themselves crazy thinking that way. I don't want the people closet to me to feel that way as well. So please don't blame yourself for this one." Kakashi just stared at me. I just know under that mask he mouth was hanging open. Finally after a few moments he found something to say.

"One day I know you'll become a great Hokage." To me it was like he was saying I'm proud of you. I almost felt like crying. "Here take Pakkun with you, he should be able to track Sakura's sent." He summoned the little dog before I had a chance to say anything.

"Yo."

"I want you to accompany Naruto and friends to tack down Sakura."

"What happened?"

"There isn't time to explain at this moment, I think you'll be able to figure out what's happing on the way."

"Alright."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." He nods.

"Don't die." I smile.

"Who do you think I am? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" I say, trying to show him that the old me is still in there. He laughs then ruffles my hair then disappears. "Let's head to the gate, we'll meet with the rest of our group there." He nods and follows me.

We didn't have to wait long for the others to get there, maybe 10 minutes at the most. "Naruto, what's he doing here?" Shikamaru said while pointing to Pakkun.

"Well you see Kakashi kind of found out about us leaving, so he came to talk to me."

"Talk to you, or follow us."

"He came to talk to him, if he really wanted to come he would have." Pakkun said. I trusted what he had to say about Kakashi, he was one of the few that knew Kakashi. Neji and Shikamaru both sighed, while Sai just stayed an emotionless statue. "We should be going, ANBU does rounds at twelve-fifteen every night." We nod and quickly make our way out of the village.

It took us a couple of days to get back to the hidden home away from home. We immediately began to look for anything that may give us a clue as to where they went. "Do you think we'll find anything?" I ask anyone that would listen to me.

"Yeah, Pakkun why don't you start looking for a scent?" Shikamaru answered.

"Alright." The little dog replied. We didn't really talk much after that, everyone was so focused on finding some sort of a clue.

About 15 minutes later Pakkun came running up to us at full speed. "I found her scent, but it's faint. We need to go now, if we wait any longer it might be gone soon." I suddenly felt anxious about finding Sasuke. 'No I can't start feeling this way, he needs to die, and I'm going to be the one to kill him.' I think, I was trying to reassure myself, but it wasn't working. I manage to keep my outside appearance calm, but on the inside I was ready to run in the opposite direction.

"Alright, we'll leave now. Naruto you sure about this." Neji said, his voice held a small hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, lets go, the longer we stand here talking the less likely we'll be able to follow them." They all nod in agreement with me. Pakkun runs off in the direction of the place that he found the scent, we had to run to keep up with him. Something told me he knew what was happening, even though we never really talked about it. I was glad that we had him with us.

After running for what seemed like days, though it was only a few hours, we were forced to stop due to hunger. We quickly found a place to eat. We all sat in a circle and began to eat. We sat in silence for the first few minutes but after a little bit Shikamaru spoke. "We need to figure out what we are going to do when, and if, we find Sasuke and Sakura."

"We know that Naruto is bound determined to fight Sasuke on his own, so that means that we are going to deal with Sakura, correct?" Sai interjected.

"Yes." Neji said plainly. "But we also need to think about the possibility that Sasuke might have picked up help somewhere."

"I was just thinking about that, we do need to plan for such a thing. I've thought of as many scenarios as I possibly can. There are only two that I think are the most likely to happen. The first is that it's only Sakura and Sasuke. That would be the easiest for us to deal with as it would be at best five on two, at worst four on two. The other scenario is that he got one, maybe two at best, other people to help him." Neji cut Shikamaru off.

"That would be less favorable, as that means that we would have less chance of having this end quickly."

"That's true, but no matter how you look at this it's going to be difficult." I felt like they had forgotten I was even here. 'Why do people always talk like I'm not there. I remember Itachi never did that. Oh wait he did do it once, but that was when I was in the hospital, he didn't really know me then. But now that he knows me, and he doesn't do it anymore.' I look around our group and see that none of them noticed that I was spacing out. I knew they would tell me their plan again later so I went back to my thinking.

'There is still a chance that he is still alive. No he is definitely still alive. This time he won't save me, I'm going to save him this time.'

"Hey Naruto, we need to get moving." Shikamaru said, his voice taking me out of my trance.

"Oh, yeah, lets go!" They nod in agreement then gather their things. We all leave together.

We ran until night fall. I wanted to keep going, but the others said that we needed to preserver some of our strength for tomorrow. We all went to bed at the same time, but unlike the others I didn't fall asleep. I found that it's hard to sleep knowing Itachi isn't at least in the same building with me. 'And it's worse when knowing that he is in danger.' I sigh and sit up.

"I'm not letting you go off on your own." I hear a familiar voice say. I look and see Pakkun sitting next to my sleeping bag.

"Who said I was going off on my own."

"You and I both know that you want to get there as soon as possible. Which means that you're going to go off on your own."

"Did Kakashi talk to you before he handed you over to me."

"Yeah, he told me to go with you. You should leave your sleeping bag here just take what ever is in your bag." He knew that I wanted to get this over with, and that meant leaving as soon as possible. I smile and nod. I quickly grab my bag and then look to my comrades, I see that they are still asleep. 'Seems like all the times that I had to sneak out of bed when I was with Sasuke is coming in handy here.' I nod to Pakkun and we run off into the night.

* * *

Please tell me what you think; I would really like to know what you have to say. You can be as mean as you want, I really don't mind. So if you favorite my story, tell me what you think. Alright I'm done begging.


	12. The Beginning of The End

Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Itachi POV

It took us two days to get to the hide out, the entire time I was thinking about Naruto. What I'd done was for his own good. If he would have gone with her he would have been dead. I look to the pink-haired ninja that was standing at the entrance of one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. 'I've been here before, just after Orochimaru's death.' "Now what Sakura-chan?" I say, so far I have convinced her that I am Naruto, for that much I am grateful.

"Just hold on." She sounded impatient to me, she also sounded nervous. But finally she had the courage to walk in the entrance. I followed her in. I look around and see that no one had bothered to keep the place looking like it did when Orochimaru was still here. "Sasuke-kun, I brought you a present. I think you will really like it." She says. My guess is that she had no idea where she was going.

"I thought I told you not to go through with that plan until I told you to, it was my backup plan." I hear my little brother say, he sounded angry.

"I know, but I had the opportunity to do it." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, follow me." We both start to follow him. But after a couple of seconds he stops and turns around. "Why is he not in handcuffs?"

"I didn't feel like he needed them. He had come willing, so I didn't see the reason for them."

"You're an idiot." I watch as he grabs a pair of handcuffs from his ninja tool holder then comes over and puts them on me. He stops to look at me, and for a moment I thought he had realized that I'm not Naruto, but that fear is gone when he talks again. "I'm so happy you decided to come back to me. I hope you know that I have a lot of punishment in store for you. You've been bad, you do know that right?" He didn't sound like Sasuke anymore. At this moment he sound like he has completely lost his mind. That thought makes me feel a small twinge of sadness, but I push past it. I look him directly in his eyes.

"I thought you planned on killing me." I say. He smiles a smile that tells me he has a lot more than death planned for me.

"Oh don't worry my little suicidal fox. I am going to kill you, but not right now." He looks back down the hallway that he had come from. "Suigetsu, take him to one of the holding cells. Sakura you come with me." I watch as a boy about the same age as Naruto and Sasuke comes walking up to me.

"You're an idiot for coming here, you know that right?"

"All I want to do is die."

"You really are an idiot." He says as he grabs my arm and starts to pull me down a different hall way.

After walking for a few minutes we get down to a corridor that had a bunch of holding cells in it. He takes a key out of his pocket and opens one of the doors, then throws me inside. "Good luck." Was all he said as he turned and walked away. I had a feeling that he was only here because Sasuke either forced him to be or he is bribing him. 'He doesn't seem the type to fear people easily, so I'm going to go with he is being bribed.' I take a look around my cell; it was an average holding cell. A small bed, a toilet, and that's it. I go over and lie on the bed and wait to see what happens next.

After what seemed like hours I heard a scream. 'That sounded like Sakura.' I think as I get up and look out into the hall way. I can't see anything, but after a minute I hear someone running this way. "Naruto please help me, I don't want to die." I watch as the hall way is suddenly lit up. Sakura is standing directly in front of my cell; she was covered in, most likely, her own blood. "Please if I let you out will you please kill Sasuke, I know that's what your original plan was. I know you love Itachi, and I know Itachi would be extremely upset if you went through with this, so please just kill him." 'This is my chance.' I think. But before I can say anything someone else talks.

"You really think he is going to help you. I told you I'm going to get rid of you."

"But you said if I help you I would get to stay with you." He laughs at her statement.

"Naruto, don't you agree that fan-girls are so easy to manipulate. She couldn't even tell that I was lying to her, how stupid can a person be?" He was still laughing. I could tell that he had completely lost his mind, and it saddens me. "Oh don't you have anything to say to her? I guess not." He didn't give anyone a chance to say anything. He attacked her, and with one swing of his sword she was dead. "Did that upset you?" I didn't say or do anything. "I guess not." He takes a pair of hand cuffs out of his pocket and throws them at me. "Put these on." I think about what Naruto would do if he were here. 'He would do as he's told.'

I pick them up and put them on. Sasuke opens the cell door, grabs me, and then starts to drag me down the hall. "It seems like all the training I did is still there, that's good. I didn't want to have to redo all that." He stops for a moment and looks around. I don't know what he is thinking, but I do know that he plans on doing something to me. "So do you really love Itachi?" He says once we start to walk again.

"A little, but not more than I love you." I say quietly.

"Good boy." We stay quiet for the remainder of our trip. I try to make my body shake with fear, but it doesn't work. "You do understand that you're in big trouble, correct?" I just shake my head. "I want to hear your answer." He back hands me to the ground.

"Yes, I understand that I am in big trouble." I make my voice quiver a little.

"Naruto, why do you sound so afraid, I thought you wanted to die."

"Yes, I do, but I don't want to be tortured first."

"Naruto, or should I say, Itachi," I feel my body go rigid, "did you really think I wouldn't notice the differences between how I trained Naruto to be and how you think I made him act." I release the jutsu and let Sasuke see me. "You were convincing at first, but when I went to kill Sakura, which I have to say was rather fun, I talked to you. But you see you didn't talk back. Naruto knows that if I talk to him, he better say something back." I frown. 'Something as simple as talking gave me away.'

"Why did you kill her?"

"Because she messed up big time. For one thing I told her to keep an eye on Naruto, and she was to only bring him in when I told her to, not before that. And then she doesn't even bring Naruto, she brings you, Itachi."

"So you killed her because you were angry."

"That's right. But at the same time I know I am going to enjoy having you as a prisoner. You see you can't get out of these things. You don't have the chakra needed to. These handcuffs eat away at your chakra until you have no chakra left." I don't show that I am a little angry at the position that I've gotten myself in. I don't say anything as he grabs me and drags me down the hallway, and towards my torture.

Naruto POV

When Pakkun and I arrived at Sasuke's hidden hideout we decide to rest for a little while, we would need all our strength to be able to even stand a chance against Sasuke. "Hey Pakkun, I want you to stay out here, it won't be safe. Plus I might need you to go for help in case something goes wrong, got it?"

"Yeah, I got." We don't talk anymore after that. I watch as Pakkun falls asleep.

'Hey fox, you there?'

'_Where else would I be?' _Does he always have to have something smart to say?

'I want to kill Sasuke, and I might need your help for it. I know how much you love to kill, so you think you might lend me a hand when I need it?'

'_Now you're talking. Kit, this time I will help you.' _After that the fox went quite. I waited for two hours before deciding to start to head for the entrance. I didn't know what I would find waiting there for me, but I knew that I needed to go.

I slowly make my way into the building, making sure not to fall into any traps. I look to see if there is anyone in the entranceway and, to my surprise, there isn't anybody. I thought that there would at least be one guard, or hell, even a trap of some sort, but there isn't. Now most people would take this as a good sign, but not for me. To me this is a very bad sign. This told me that Sasuke was waiting for me. "Hey, you Naruto Uzumaki?" I look around to see where the voice came from but see no one. "Down here dumbass." I look down and see a large puddle of water.

"Water is talking to me now?" I was confused by this whole situation. First Sasuke puts up nothing to stop me from entering, then he send a puddle of water to come get me. I was begging to wonder if I wasn't in a coma right now and that this was all just a dream.

"Man you are dumb, what did Sasuke see in you?" I watch as the puddle slowly began to move then it began to form the shape of a human. And before I knew it the puddle had become a full bodied human. "Well Sasuke is waiting for you, let's go."

"Why should I go with you?"

"Because I'm the only one that can take you to Itachi." He smirks.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Suigetsu Hozuki."

"And working for Sasuke?"

"Yup."

"And you're working for him because?"

"He said he would take me to collect Zabuza's sword." I couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. He obviously didn't know Sasuke all that well. "What are you so happy about all of a sudden."

"I'm trying not to laugh at how blind you are. Sasuke probably had no plans to take you to where the sword is hidden. I can tell you." He glares at me then grabs me sleeve and drags me through the maze of hallways. In a way I'm happy he came and got me, I wouldn't have been able to find my way around.

We came to a stop just outside a huge ornate door. I hear someone let out a groan a pain. I watch as Suigetsu knocked on the door. "Come in." I hear a familiar voice say.

"Here, the real Naruto Uzumaki." I look around the huge room, at first I don't see anybody except for Sasuke, but after a minute I hear some chains rattle on the other side of the room. I move my head over a little so I can look past Sasuke, and there chained to a wall, covered in blood, was Itachi. "Hey tell me where the sword is. I did everything you ask me to do, so tell me where it is."

"You did a good job, and I'll reward you for that. But first why don't take him over to Itachi, they deserve a quick reunion." Suigetsu sighed and drug me over to Itachi then threw me at Itachi. "Thank you, now time for your reward." Before anyone had a chance to do anything Sasuke had Chidori stuck strait through Suigetsu. "It's amazing how well water conducts lighting don't you think?" I didn't know who he was talking to. I was guessing the guy who was being electrocuted at the moment.

"Naruto." I hear Itachi say weakly. "Naruto, look away. Don't watch this." I could hear that he was having a hard time breathing. I don't think about that now, for now I just make myself look away. I could hear Suigetsu scream in agony, then nothing. Total silence.

"Did you like the show, Naruto?" I don't say anything. "Naruto, I asked you something!" 'I can't do this, I just can't I thought I was ready, I can't do this. He's going to kill me, I need to answer him.

"Yes, I liked the show." I say in a small defeated voice. 'Damn it.'

"Good boy. Naruto I want you to tell me why you came here."

"Because I wanted to save Itachi."

"So you didn't want to see me? You came here for him. I thought you loved me! No, you do love me! I'll make you love me!" I feel him grab my hair and pull me away from Itachi. I reached out for him. But nothing happened.

"Sasuke, he's going to die! You don't know the truth about him!"

"And you do." He threw me to the ground. He didn't let me say anymore. He began to kick me everywhere and anywhere his foot could go. After a few minutes he stops and grabs my hair again. "Tell me who you love." I didn't answer, so he threw me down and began to kick me again. Then I hear it, the voice of one of my friends.

"Naruto! Get up and fight, don't let him over power you again. You've got to be strong. If you don't fight then Itachi will die!" I recognized the voice, it belonged to Shikamaru.

"Well, well. Shikamaru so you decided to join the party. And I see you have Neji, and Sai with you. Good I've wanted Naruto to feel what it's like to be humiliated. I heard somewhere that it's a good way to control people."

'_Kit, get the hell up. If you don't everyone you care about will die, and you'll be stuck with him forever. I know you don't want that do you?'_

'No I don't, but…'

'_No buts. I remember your father. I may hate him, but I will admit this about him, he had a lot of guts to take me on. And at one time I thought the same thing about you. But not now, now you're just a coward who will watch his friends die because he was afraid of dying himself.'_

When the fox was done talking I realized that he was right. I was afraid of dying, so I complied with his wishes and let him hurt me. 'Damn it, what the hell have I become. This isn't me, but I will become me again.' I look up at Sasuke. He was staring down at me.

"I asked you a question earlier. Who do you love?" This time I answered him.

"Itachi!" I say as I go to punch him. But he was too fast and dogged my attack. "Damn it." I knew I wasn't going to have speed on my side, but I also couldn't have full power either. 'Hey fox, what happened to you taking over?' I ask as I manage to doge his next attack.

'_Patients kit.' _I go back to focusing on the fight. I manage to block a few of his attacks, and doge a few of his attacks. But I was tiered, and I was begging to slow down. So finally one of his kicks hit me and I go flying backward,, only stopping when I hit the wall. Then I feel it, that power. The power that only the fox can provide me. And for the first time, I willingly give myself over to it.

Shikamaru's POV

I watch as Naruto's eyes begin to change color, from their normal blue to that demonic red. I look over at Neji. He was using his Byakugan to see Naruto's chakra. "Well?" I ask after a minute.

"He's letting the nine-tailed fox take over."

"In this situation, I think, it's the only way he has a chance. Not only will he have an almost measurable amount of power, but he also won't have his current mind frame about Sasuke, his only goal will be to kill Sasuke." They both nod in agreement. "Neji just keep an eye on him. We want to be able to make the fox release control over him when this is all said and done."

"Right." I look back to Naruto. He was standing now. I look over at Sasuke, he has gone into the second stage of his curse mark. I could tell that this was going to be a destructive fight. The last person I look at is Itachi, who was now passed out and still chained to a wall.

"We need to find a way to get Itachi out of there, he could sustain even more injuries if we just leave him sitting there."

"Your right. But there a problem."

"What's that?"

"He's close to death."

"Shit." We look back at the two; they were just staring at each other. "Naruto, get him outside!" Naruto looked over at us. All I could do was hope that he understood what I said. "Neji keep an eye on Itachi. Tell me if he gets any worse." I looked at Sai; he looked like he was waiting for me to tell him to do something. "When we get the chance I'll need you to help me get Itachi out of there. Once he's out I want you to fly him back to the village as fast as you can, alright?"

"Yeah. But will you two be able to handle Naruto and Sasuke?"

"We're going to let Naruto handle Sasuke." They all nod in agreement. When I turn back I see that Naruto is charging at Sasuke. But Sasuke was prepared for it and dodged. I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at Sasuke, not because he was dodging everything, but because he still had that 'I'm better than you' look still on his face.

Naruto started out with two tails and after a minute of just charging at Sasuke he had grown two more. His attacks were now becoming more precise. This time when he went in to attack he purposely missed him, then used one of his tales to grab Sasuke and throw him through one of the walls. "Now's our chance. We need to get Itachi out of here." The nod and follow me across the room. I take a quick peek through the wall and see that were back to dodging each other's attacks. In a way it was a good thing, but at the same time it was annoying. I just wanted Naruto to hurry up and kill him already. But I knew that Naruto was no longer in control, instead it was the fox, and in a way that was a good thing.

Nine-tailed Fox POV

_The Uchiha brat was getting on my last nerve. The only reason that he was able to dodge me was because of those wings of his. 'So I need to get rid the wings then I'll be able to take him down.' I smirk. I charge at him again and like before I purposely miss him, this time I take two of my tails and use one to distract him, and then use the other one to grab one of his wings. I yank hard then watch as it pulls right off. I hear him let out a wonderful sound of agony._

'I want to give the final blow.' _I hear Naruto tell me._

'_Fine.' I block him out and see that Sasuke was having issues standing; he was looking a lot of blood. I knew that Naruto would be able to take it from here. But I wasn't going to give up the power that I had right now. Right now I had control. I felt him fighting me for control._

'Stop it, I can handle it now. Get back.' _I could feel him pushing me back I, I fought it, but in the end he was in control of this body. _

'_One day I will gain all control over this body.' _

Naruto POV

When I feel myself regain control of my body I look down and see that I had my own body back, I could still feel some of the fox's power flowing through my body so I knew that my eyes were still the demonic red that they turned whenever I was using his power. I look over to Sasuke and see that he had managed to stop some of the bleeding, but still, the damage was done. He was now weaker than what he had been only a few minutes ago. 'I can't believe how strong the fox really is.' He doesn't say anything. "Sasuke, I just want to know what happened."

"What does it matter, I don't regret it. I would do it all over again. You deserved it." I felt angry at what he said.

"What happened to you?"

"Life." He sounded almost sad when he said that, almost. "Why do you still care about me? I almost killed you."

"I think they said you might be bi-polar. Why didn't you go get help or something?"

"Because I didn't want help. I was happy. I felt like I finally had some control over my life."

"So it was all about control?" He didn't answer me. Instead he came at me, but this time he much slower than he was before. I grab him and throw him in to the wall. For the first time in I don't know how long, I feel free. Free of Sasuke, free of being someone's property, free to go back to being me. "Answer me this. Where's Sakura?" He smirked.

"I killed her." I feel anger and sadness flow through me. I didn't feel like talking to this person anymore. I went up to him and punched him over and over again. After a minute I feel myself get pushed backwards. "How dare you touch me without my permission. Did you forget who you belong to?"

"No, because I belong to nobody, not you, not Itachi, nobody." I felt myself become stronger. He gets up and tries to attack me again. Again I dodge him. 'I should end this. Let him die with some of his dignity.' I create a shadow clone and then form the Rasengan. Once it was at full power I charge at him. I felt it hit him, but I also felt this pain shoot from my abdomen and through my body. I look down and see that he has stabbed me. I look back at him and see that there was no life in his eyes. I watch him fall backwards. I knew right then that he was dead. I look down to where he stabbed me, he had stabbed me with a hidden kunai, it looked deep, and I was losing a lot of blood. 'I want to go see Itachi. I need to go see Itachi.'

When I take the first step I stumble a little. But after a second I finally get into a slow walk across the room and through the hole. "Naruto." I hear someone say. I look around and see that Itachi wasn't there.

"Where's Itachi?"

"On his way to Konoha, he was close to death and he needed to get help immediately." Shikamaru explained.

"What?" I felt like screaming. 'He can't be dead. No he can't die. I never got to say goodbye, I never got to tell him I love him.'

"You're hurt." Like always, Neji had to say something. "The wound is deep. We need to get you immediate help."

"Take me to Itachi."

"Naruto, Itachi won't want to see you like this. So why don't we go to the sand village so they can fix you. It's the closest village from here."

"No, take me to Itachi."

"Naruto, try to understand that you need help."

"Take me to Itachi!" I watch as they look at each other then look at me. The next thing I know Neji is standing behind me. Then my world went black.

"Naruto. You need to wake up now." I hear someone talking to me. I recognize the voice, but I can't figure out whose voice it is. "Naruto, open your eyes." I slowly open my eyes then look around. The first person I see is Shikamaru, then Neji, and then Gaara. It didn't take me long to figure out that I'm in the Sand Village.

"Why did you bring me here? I told you I want to go to Itachi. I would have been fine. Why didn't you listen to me?" Gaara was the first to speak, as the other two looked like they were ready to puke.

"There's something you need to know about Itachi."

"What. Look I don't know what's going on, but Itachi is going to be worried about me."

"Naruto, Itachi isn't going to be waiting for you."

"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Because Itachi is in a coma, they don't think he's going to make it."

"You're lying. There is no way someone as powerful as Itachi would die so easily."

"The wounds he sustained were pretty bad. Mix that with an underlying heart disease. And the prognosis is not good." I couldn't believe what they were saying. I wouldn't believe what they were saying.

"Stop lying, I want to go home."

"Naruto, I'm not lying. I have no reason to lie to you." Gaara was right, he had no reason to lie. But that still didn't make me believe him.

"The only way I will believe you is if I get to go home and see Itachi for myself. And if you are right, then at least I'll get to say goodbye." Shikamaru was the one to talk this time.

"Naruto, I don't think that would be a good idea. We don't know what your mental status is."

"My mental status? You're worried about my mental status? I can't believe you. The person I love could be dying in a hospital back in the village, and you're worried about my mental status. If I don't get to say goodbye to him then you'll need to worry about my mental status." Gaara looked like he was actually considering what I just said.

"Fine, I'll take you back to your village."

"Lord Kazekage, think about what you're doing."

"I have. Naruto has been there for us when we needed him. It's now my time to be there for him. I owe him my life." I watched as Gaara went over to the door and asked for my bag. Not but a minute later I was changed and Gaara and I was heading out of the village.

"How are we going to get there on time?" He didn't answer me; instead he made a platform of sand that lifted us up in to the air. "That answers my question."

"Kankuro, Temari, I want you to escort Neji and Shikamaru back to Konoha. I'll be going ahead with Naruto."

"Alright." I almost fell off when the sand started to move. We were going faster than they could run.

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"One day." I nod and we fall in to silence.

He wasn't joking when he said it would take us a day to get there. When we arrived he stopped at the gate so he could check in. "Naruto, you go ahead. I'll meet you there once I'm done here." I nod and start to run for the hospital. I could feel the wound that I had was about to reopen, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was to get to that hospital and see Itachi. 'He'll be so happy to see that I'm alright. And I bet he'll be proud of me too.' I couldn't help but smile the whole way there.

Once at the hospital I go over to the receptionist. "Can you tell me what room Itachi Uchiha is in?"

"I'm sorry, but he's not allowed to have visitors."

"Please tell me, I know he really would like to see me."

"I'm sorry Naruto; I can't let you back there."

"Look I'm not going to ask again. Where is Itachi?" I knew I should have said those words, but I couldn't help it. I didn't understand why they didn't want me to go see him.

"You are not allowed to go back there to see Itachi." I didn't ask her again; instead I just leaned over the counter and looked at her chart. It didn't take me long to see that Itachi was in ICU room four. I ran as fast as I could, my heart was pounding, and I was shaking.

When I got to his room I could see Kakashi was standing outside talking to Grandma Hokage. They both looked really sad. I knew they would see me if I just walked right up to the room. 'I'll create a shadow clone to distract them.' One second later I was looking at an exact copy of me. "You know what to do." I tell it. It nods and starts to run towards the room. I watch as both Kakashi and Grandma turn their full attention to the shadow clone.

'Now's my chance.' I run across the room as fast as I can, I watch as Kakashi spots me. But he wasn't fast enough this time. I run into the room and see Itachi lying on the bed. I stop in my tacks. "No."

* * *

Wow I can't believe it's almost over. I know I left you with a huge cliffhanger, but I promise, that almost everything will be explained in either the next chapter or the next two chapters. Please tell me what you think. And I know I suck at writing fight scenes, please tell me how I can improve that.

Until later  
~KisaHatake


	13. Is this the end?

Alright, so here it is one of two final chapters, plese enjoy.

* * *

'Now's my chance.' I run across the room as fast as I can, I watch as Kakashi spots me. But he wasn't fast enough this time. I run into the room and see Itachi lying on the bed. I stop in my tacks. "No."

He was alive, but just barely. He had tube sticking and wires all over him. I look back to see both Tsunade and Kakashi standing there. "Why didn't people tell me that he was this bad?"

"Because we didn't want you to come here and see him like this." Kakashi explained like it's something I should have already figured it out.

"Is he even alive anymore?"

"In a way. The only thing keeping him alive is the machines." Tsunade said, she sounded sorry. "You can go up to him. Some people believe that they can hear you. Why don't you tell him anything you want to tell him?"

"Tell me what you're going to do with him."

"We plan on turning the machines off tomorrow." I looked over at him; I knew he wouldn't want to be kept alive like this. 'This is all my fault.'

"I want to be here."

"Naruto."

"No! I'm going to be here when it happens." They didn't try to talk me out of it this time. I slowly walk over to him. I look back and see that Kakashi was leading Grandma out of the room. As soon as the door was closed I turned back around to look at Itachi again. He didn't even look like himself right now. His skin was even paler than he normally was. He looked like he was in pain.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I take his hand. It was ice cold. I could feel tears starting to fall. "Why did you have to take my place? Why did you have to offer to take care of me? If you hadn't you wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't have to die." I fall to my knees and begin to sob. "I-I don't un-understand, wh-why d-d-did thi-s ha-have t-t-to ha-happen t-to you. Why?"

That's all I do for the next hour, cry and talk to him. I hear the door open. "Naruto, visiting hours are over." I hear Kakashi say, his voice sounded sad.

"No I want to stay here with him. He'll get lonely without someone here to talk to him." They were going to have to drag me out of here to get me out.

"Naruto please don't make this even harder than it has to be."

"Just shut up. I'm staying here with him."

"Naruto, please just listen to Kakashi-sensei." I look and see that Iruka-sensei was standing behind Kakashi.

"But…"

"Naruto, Itachi would want you to try and get some rest. He's going to be angry with you if you don't get some sleep." Iruka-sensei said.

"Yeah your right." I slowly get up, then lean over him and give him a quick kiss, then follow Iruka-sensei and Kakashi out of the room. "I'll be back tomorrow."

We walk back to my apartment, when we walk in we see Gaara inside waiting for us. "Lord Kazekage, can I talk to you outside." Kakashi said. Gaara nods, and follows him outside.

"Naruto you're taking this really well." I looked up at him in disbelief. I sigh and sit down on the couch.

"No I'm not; I keep hopping in and out of reality and dream. One moment I'll know he's going to die, then the next I think he's just sleeping." I could feel my tears coming back.

"Oh, Naruto." He came over and put his arms around me.

"In less than a year I've lost two people that I love so much. I just don't know if I can handle this. Iruka-sensei, what am I going to do? I can't live with without him."

"You have to, Itachi would want you too."

"I know, but I love him. I know that no one will ever make me feel the way he did. He was there when I needed him. And the one moment he needed me, I couldn't be there for him." I was sobbing again.

"You did all you could…"

"Did I? Cause from where I'm standing it doesn't look like I did."

"Of course you did, and you'll be there for him tomorrow, that has to give him some sort of happiness."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts." I look Iruka-sensei right in the eyes and see that he truly feels bad for me, and for some reason it didn't make me feel bad or angry this time. I hear the door open then close. We let go of each other and look at Gaara and Kakashi.

"Iruka, why don't we go and let Gaara talk to Naruto for a while. We'll come get them in the morning."

"Alright. Be strong Naruto." I just nod and watch them walk out.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"At the moment nothing."

"Alright." We didn't talk after that; neither of us knew what to say. So Gaara just settled down and began to read a book he had brought with him. After an hour of us me just sitting there watching him and him paying no attention to me I decide to try and get some sleep. " I think I'm going to try and sleep a little."

"Alright." I walk back into the bed room and look to see if they brought any of my clothes over, they did. I quickly take a shower, then change, and then get in bed. For about an hour I do nothing but lay there, not really thinking about anything, just sort of staring at my wall. After a few more minutes I finally drift off to sleep.

"_This is all your fault." I hear someone say. "It's all your fault that I'm going to die." I look and see Itachi; he was lying in a hospital bed. "I wasn't supposed to die young. I was supposed to live. You promised me a new life. But you broke that but letting me die."_

"_No Itachi I didn't. I didn't mean to. I don't know how this happened. I tried to get there in time, but I just couldn't."_

"_Stop lying to me. It's all your fault." That's all kept hearing."_

I feel myself wake up from the obvious dream. Why did I know it was a dream? Well because Itachi can't talk right now. He's in a coma on the brink of death. I could feel tears starting run down my face. 'What if he really thinks it's my fault that he's there.' I slowly get out of bed and slowly make my way in to the kitchen. "I thought you were going to bed?" I jump when I hear Gaara speak. I had momentarily forgotten that he was here.

"I tried." I turn the kitchen light on and see that he had moved over to the couch. I knew that he could sleep now a days, but apparently he rarely did. I guess he got to used to not sleeping.

"You've been crying again."

"A little."

"Why."

"Bad dream."

"It's not good to dwell on dreams."

"I know." I get me a glass of water then go and sit on the floor across from him. "But this one will be hard to forget."

"And why's that?"

"Because it was Itachi telling me it's all my fault that he's in the hospital and that he's going to die."

"But you know it's not true." I didn't answer him; instead I looked at the floor. "Naruto, from what I understand you did everything you could, you tired to get to him in time, but it wasn't possible. I know he knows that." I don't think I've ever heard Gaara talk so much.

"Everyone is telling me that, but still, there has to be something that I did wrong. I know I tried to leave with Sakura. If I wouldn't have done that he would still be alive."

"But you wouldn't be."

"So what would it matter, Itachi would still be alive."

"What happened to wanting to be Hokage?"

"What's it matter if I don't have the person I love by my side."

"You can stop this from happening to someone else."

"Yeah but…"

"You can save someone's life."

"I know…"

"That's what Itachi would want." I knew he was going to play that card at some point. I sigh in defeat. I knew he wasn't going to give up so easily. We spend the rest of the night either reading or talking about his life as the Kazekage; he was trying to keep my mind of Itachi, if only for a little while.

When morning came I took another shower and got dressed in my black funeral clothes. Gaara did the same, but he put his Kazekage robe on. I thought it was nice of him to do that. Once we were both dressed we left. For the whole walk over to the hospital I was shaking, and every once in a while we would have to stop because I needed to calm down. Once there I see something that shocked me. All of my friends were there, they too were dressed in black. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to support you. Dumbass." Kiba says.

"Naruto, we know how much you love him and how much this is going to hurt. But we wanted to make sure that you knew you aren't alone." Ino adds.

"Yeah, we all will help you get through this." Choji finishes. I could feel tears running down my face. I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder. I look and see Kakashi and Iruka standing behind me.

"We should be going inside." I nod and let Kakashi lead me inside the building, everyone followed me in. I see that Grandma is already waiting at Itachi's door.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be." I take a few breaths to try and keep myself from hyperventilating. I look at all my friends, then my mentors, then walk in to the room. It was just Grandma, Itachi, and I in the room.

"Do you want to say a few words to him first?"

"Yeah." I walk up to him and grab his hand. "Itachi, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me. I want you to know that I love you so much and I hope that one day we will see each other again." I could feel tears starting to fall down my face. "I'm going to try and stay strong; I'm still going to work to become Hokage. I want to save people, I want to," I had to stop for a moment to take a shaky breath, "keep this from happing to someone else." I look over at Grandma Hokage and nod. She slowly walks across the room and grabs the power cord. "Itachi I love you." I just kept repeating that, hoping that he would hear me.

I look up and watch as she cuts the power to the machine. I began to cry. "It's going to take a couple minutes for him to die." She moves to the other side of the room to wait for his heart to stop breathing.

I turn back to Itachi I look at him and begin to cry even more, I keep telling him that I love him. "What the, he should be dead by now. It's been ten minutes already." I look up at her tears still going down my face. "Naruto I need to stand back for a moment."

"What? What's happening?"

"I'll tell you in a moment. Just stand back." I slowly get up and step away from him. She runs over and checks his pulse. "How is that possible?"

"What? Tell me what's going on?"

"He's not dying. He still alive."

"What." I whisper.

"Go call for a nurse I need some help. We can still save him." I just stand there in daze. "Naruto! Do you want him to die?" I shake my head then run over to the door, then out and over to the nurses' station.

"Grandma wants you in Itachi's room right now."

"Why?" One of the nurses asks.

"Because, he is still alive." They all get wide eyes and make a mad dash for Itachi's room. Start to walk back to the room but just as I was about to walk in I'm stopped by one of the nurses.

"You need to stay out here." I knew it would do no good to protest.

"Naruto what's happening?" Ino asks.

"She pulled the plug, but he didn't die." I say, still in a daze. I couldn't really understand what was happening. All I knew was that Itachi was fighting to stay alive.

"That is great!" Lee yells. I fell a hand go around my shoulders. I see that it's Kakashi.

"He must have known you were there and that you are alive and well." I smile at the thought of him knowing that I was there.

"I think we should move to the waiting room." Neji said, he had to speak loudly so everyone could hear him. We all agree and move to one of the private waiting rooms.

"You must be happy Naruto." I think about it a little.

"Yeah…" I didn't want to get my hopes up just yet. I wanted to hear the word 'he's going to live' before I start to jump for joy. I don't know how long I sat there waiting for some kind of news, but I know that three of my friends had fallen asleep. Everyone jumps when someone knocks on the door. "Yeah." I watch as Grandma walks in, she looked like she was a little happy, that gave me some hope.

"Well I have good news. I believe that Itachi has a chance of making it, all he has to do is to make it through the night. He woke up long enough to say one thing then he fell back into unconsciousness."

"What did he say?" I ask, I wanted to know what he wanted, and then maybe I could get it for him.

"He said your name, Naruto. I talked to some of the nurses and we've come to the decision that if you want to stay here tonight Naruto you may. But you can't get in people's way, understand?"

"Yes." Before she could say anything else I was out the door and quickly making my way to Itachi's room. When I walk in I see that he only had a few wires and a couple tubes still attached to him. I felt relief wash over me for a second, but then reality set in, he wasn't out of danger yet, we still have to make it through the rest of the day and tonight, and then he would be okay. I slowly walk up to him and grab his hand. "Hey, I'm so happy that you didn't die. I was so scared; I really thought you had given up the will to live. I can't tell you how happy I am to see that you're still fighting. I'm going to be here all night, I don't want you to think that you're alone, because you're not; you have a lot of people here to support you. You should have seen how many people came to say goodbye and to give me support. It felt nice to know they still cared about me." I stop talking and just look at him. I don't know if I was imagining it or if it was real, but I thought I could see a small smile on Itachi's face.

I let go of his hand and go over and grab a chair that was sitting in the corner of the room and drag it next to Itachi's bed, then I settle in for a day and night of waiting.

Around three in the morning I was beginning to feel tired so I grabbed Itachi's hand and laid my head on his bed. Not but a few seconds after I grabbed his hand I felt him move. At first I thought I was imagining it. So I shrug it off and lay back down, then I felt it again. This time I sit strait up and look at him. His eye were still closed, it didn't look like he had woken up. "Itachi squeeze my hand again if you can." I tell him calmly, I wait for a couple seconds, then I feel it, he squeezed my hand. "Nurse! Nurse!" I hear someone running towards the room.

"What, is he okay?" I nurse said as she opens the door.

"He squeezed my hand."

"What?"

"You heard me, he squeezed my hand." She looks at me skeptically, and then walks over and takes Itachi's other hand.

"Mr. Uchiha, this is one of your nurses. I want you to squeeze my hand if you can." I watch as she jumps a little when he squeezes her hand as well. "Oh Kami. I'll be back; I'm going to go get Lady Hokage. Keep an eye on him and tell a nurse if there is any change, got it?"

"Yeah." I watch as she runs out of the room. "Oh thank Kami. Itachi I'm so happy you're waking up. I was worried that you wouldn't wake up." I feel him squeeze my hand again, this time it was harder than the other times. I guess that meant he was waking up a little more. I could feel a couple tears roll down my face, though not tears of sadness, no, tears of happiness. I felt like everything was going to be okay now.

Fifteen minutes later there were three nurses, Grandma, and Shizune standing in the room all watching Itachi. He had moved his fingers a little. "It could take him hours to fully wake up, if not days. I want a nurse in here every fifteen minutes, Naruto I don't want you to leave, if you have to, tell a nurse so they can stay in here with him. Got it." Everyone nodded then left the room.

Around six am I look at him and see that his eyes were starting to flutter open. "Nurse! Nurse! His eyes are opening!" I call. I hear not one person running, but many if not the whole nursing staff running towards the room. "Come on Itachi."

"Someone needs to alert the Hokage about this." I look behind me and see at least ten nurses standing there. I look back at Itachi in time to see his eyes open completely. For a moment he just opens and closes his eyes, then he begins to look around, and then his eye's settle on me.

"Hey." He tries to say something to me, but I stop him. "Don't try to talk, just take it easy." He nods and squeezes my hand again. I smile at him. I knew he was going to be okay. That everything was going to be okay now. 'Sasuke is dead, as is Sakura. Itachi and I are alive. Everything is going to be okay now.' I smile at Itachi again, this time he smiles back.

* * *

I really hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you think.


	14. Epilogue

Here it is the final chapter of A New Beginning. Please enjoy.

* * *

Three years later…

'This has to be my favorites spot in all of Konoha.' I think to myself as I look out over the village. I'm currently sitting on top of the Hokage Monument looking out over the village that I'm proud to call home. I hear someone walk up behind me. I know who it is before they even say a word. "Itachi." I say not taking my eyes off the village.

"I told them you were up here." I look back at him, then motion for him to sit beside me. He takes the spot to my right. "Sometimes I think you come up here just to look at your own face." I look over at the newest edition to the monument. I see my own face staring back at me.

"That's not true and you know it." I whisper. He laughed a little.

"Yes, of course Lord Hokage." I smile at my title. It happened a year ago. Grandma wanted to retire, originally she was going to choose Kakashi, but he said he liked his life as it is right now he didn't want the added stress of being the Hokage. So she turned to me, she didn't ask me if I wanted the title, nope she told me I'm going to be Hokage. How was I going to say no to that? I feel Itachi put his arm around me and pull me close to him; I smile and put my head on his shoulder. There is nothing more peaceful than sitting here with Itachi just looking out over the village.

Itachi had been released from the Hospital only a couple months after he woke up, soon after that he was made a Jonin. I made my way through the ranks quickly. Passing every test that they threw at me.

I sigh and look down at my left hand; I look at the ring that was placed perfectly on it. Then I look over to my husband. We had married only a few months ago, both of us kept our last names, but it was nice to be able to say that he was my husband now. I don't think that there is I anything in the world that could feel more perfect than this. I look up at him and smile he smiles back. Then he pulls me even closer to him and gives me a kiss. When we break apart he looks at me for a moment then says, "You know you have a mountain of papers waiting for you back home right?"

* * *

Wow, I can't believe it's over. I know this was a short ending, but I felt like it said everything that needs to be said. Please tell me if you hate it, tell me if you love it, tell me if there is more that you want to know. And like always please review.

Untill Later  
~KisaHatake


End file.
